Moonlight's Return
by Shousetsu
Summary: AU.C'est une nouvelle histoire. Une relecture. A quelques détails près qui suffisent à bouleverser le destin de Bella. Déjà fragile, elle est ici soumise à des malheurs qui dépassent l'imagination. Qu'en sera-t-il de son histoire, avec Edward ? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord, je me présente : je suis Shousetsu. En tout cas, ici, je serai Shousetsu. Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, pas vraiment mon nom, mais j'aime écrire en m'appelant Shousetsu._

_Cette fanfiction n'est pas une première, mais depuis quelques années, je m'étais arrêtée. J'avais entrepris un roman (d'ailleurs, je le continue Oo je ne devrais pas parler au passé, que diable !). Bref, j'espère ne pas avoir trop perdu et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Je suis un peu comme une vieille qui reprend un boulot qu'elle a eu il y a très longtemps (six ans, quand même, je crois et ça ne me rajeunit pas... pourtant, je ne suis pas si vieille !!). Il va sans doute me falloir quelques chapitres pour me remettre dans le bain... Ou peut-être pas. A vous d'en juger, au final._

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à critiquer =)  
_

_Bref, assez de barvadages (je dis ça, mais, vous verrez, je parle toujours trop) : bonne lecture !_

_***_

**Moonlight's Return**

**The death**

Mon coeur cessa de battre. D'un coup, _d'un seul_. Ce fut choquant, inquiétant. Etais-je morte ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Mes forces étaient toujours là, rares, mais je les sentais encore. Elles me quittaient lentement, progressivement, comme pour me narguer encore davantage. N'avais-je déjà pas assez souffert ? Je ne sentais bientôt plus la douleur.

Je n'avais pas encore réellement songé à la mort mais je savais maintenant que ces derniers mois, où elle n'avait jamais été plus présente dans ma vie, avait signé ma fin depuis longtemps. Jamais mon éternelle malchance n'avait été plus grande, plus invraisemblable. Je réalisais que j'étais, depuis ma naissance, destinée, plus que quiconque, à mourir vite, jeune. Et, plus encore, à mourir seule. Complètement seule. Et j'avais sans doute eu tort de penser le contraire.

J'étais un fardeau. Pour _lui_. Pour eux. Pour tous ceux que j'avais eu la chance – ou la malchance, je ne savais plus très bien, finalement – de croiser. Un fardeau. Un _horrib__le_ fardeau.

Non, je n'avais pas peur de mourir.

J'étais résignée. Sûre.

_Déterminée_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, deux chapitres. Ou, plutôt, un très court chapitre et un plus long x). C'est vrai, le prologue fait un peu "pitié", mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus long. J'ai préféré ne pas le pousser plus loin pour ne pas vous ennuyer._

_Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter, alors je vous souhaite de suite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas : n'hésitez jamais à critiquer ! ^^  
_

**Nobody Knows**

Voilà un an, j'étais arrivée à Forks, petite ville de l'état de Chicago qui vivait presque tout au long de l'année sous un épais ballet de nuages qui ne laissaient transparaître aucune once d'un ciel bleu ou d'un Soleil chaleureux. Arrivant d'Arizona, j'aurais pu m'en formaliser, étant habituée à un climat radicalement différent, mais ce qui m'avait amené dans cette bourgade reculée, dans laquelle je n'avais plus mis en pied depuis des années, occupait à ce point mon esprit que je ne m'étais pas aperçu avant de longue heures du changement opéré. Ce ne fut que lorsque je descendit du véhicule surchauffé de mon beau-père, Phil, que je compris que Phoenix était loin. Je jetais un coup d'oeil inquiet autour de moi ; est-ce que tout était aussi vert, ici ? Je ne me souvenais plus de ce détail qui, désormais, m'étouffait. Cela faisait si longtemps... Je réalisais, maintenant. _Trop tard_, comme toujours.

J'avais suivi ma mère, Renée, et son nouvel époux, Phil. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais eu le choix. Un soir, en rentrant de l'école, j'avais trouvé ma mère, effondrée, dans la cuisine et c'est la voix de Phil, ordonnant de faire mes valises, qui m'avait tiré de ma torpeur : elle ne pleurait jamais. J'avais appris, des heures plus tard, quand elle avait enfin réussi à se calmer, qu'il était arrivé malheur à Charlie, mon père. Celui-ci vivait ici, à Forks, et occupait le poste de Chef de la Police. C'est en service qu'il avait été blessé. Un loup, avait-elle sangloté. Elle s'était ensuite plongée dans un silence pesant et, durant tout le temps que dura le chemin du lendemain, pour nous rendre jusqu'ici, elle ne sortit pas une seconde de son mutisme. Pas même pour s'adresser à Phil, qu'elle aimait tant. Nous fîmes donc une première pause, devant l'hôpital de la ville et Phil déposa ma mère, sans un mot. Je compris qu'ils avaient dû discuter et qu'elle avait dû émettre le souhait de voir Charlie dès son arrivée. Il était dans le comas, ne se rendrait sans doute même pas compte de sa présence, mais je connaissais suffisamment ma mère pour savoir qu'elle se sentait obligée de se rendre, malgré tout, à son chevet.

Pour ma part, j'avais été incapable de pleuré. D'avoir la moindre réaction, en réalité. Je n'avais _plus_ jamais de réaction. Phil avait changé ça, en entrant dans notre _belle et heureuse_ famille. De toute façon, songeai-je, je n'avais connu Charlie qu'une semaine ou deux par ans, durant le tout début de ma vie, après leur rupture, à lui et à ma mère. J'avais ensuite décidé de ne plus venir. Il ne connaissait les traits de mon visage que grâce aux photographies que lui envoyaient chaque année ma mère. S'il m'avait croisé, par hasard, dans la rue, il ne m'aurait peut-être même pas reconnu. Je savais, de mon côté, que je serais passé à côté de lui sans même le remarquer.

Mon coeur se serra un instant.

-**Bella !** ragea Phil, Réveille-toi et apporte ces foutues valise avant que je ne finisse vraiment par m'énerver !

Bella, c'était mon nom. _Isabella Swan_, pour être exacte. Mais j'insistais pour que tout le monde m'appela Bella. Je préférais.

Comme me l'avait si gentiment demandé mon beau-père, je sortis donc les deux grosses valises du coffre de la voiture et, sans que je su d'où je tirais toute cette soudaine force – si ce n'était, peut-être, de la crainte constante que m'inspirait Phil, je les trainais jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison, priant pour ne pas trébucher et ne pas m'attirer, une nouvelle fois, les _foudres du Diable_. Ma mère avait décidé, sur un coup de tête, de louer une maison. Une sorte _bicoque_, oscillant entre un mobil-home et une bonne vieille maison de campagne en bois brute. Quand je posais un pied sur la première marche du petit escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, je crus que tout allait s'écroulait tant le grincement fut long et puissant. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant, après quelques secondes qui me parurent bien longues, que rien n'avait bougé. _Idiote, Bella, tu sais bien que c'est ce genre de construction à l'allure bancale qui sont les plus susceptibles de ne jamais s'écrouler_, tentais-je vainement de me rassurer. Je devinais, néanmoins, que tout cela serait moins simple, la nuit venue, lorsqu'il me faudrait trouver le sommeil au milieu des bruits _louches_, que mon cerveau assimileraient à un tas de choses invraisemblables et tellement terrifiantes. Je priai, intérieurement, pour que le rétablissement de mon père s'opère le plus rapidement possible, de manière à pouvoir dégerpir de ce trou à rat en vitesse, mais je me fichai rapidement une claque, tout aussi intérieure – Phil me prenait déjà suffisamment pour une hystérique sans que je n'en rajoute – pour avoir osé penser une chose si égoïste. _Qu'advenait-il de toi, Bella, idiote ?_ pestais-je contre moi-même.

Je posai les bagages dans l'entrée, timidement, puis je me tournais vers une pièce adjacente que je devinai être la cuisine, sous un tas de crasse que j'aurais jamais pu, jusqu'alors, imaginé. Peut-être pourrais m'occuper en nettoyant de fond en comble cet endroit répugnant ? _M'occuper_. Oui, c'était une excellente idée.

-Je t'ai inscrite au lycée de la ville, me lança froidement Phil, comme s'il avait deviné mes pensées, J'espère que tu ne pensais pas y échapper. Je ne te veux ni dans mes pattes ni dans celles de ta mère. _Est-ce bien clair ?_

Je hochai simplement la tête. Il était inutile de discuter les décisions de Phil et ce d'autant plus quand ma mère n'était pas dans les parages pour me sauver la mise. De toute façon, l'idée d'aller au lycée, bien que je ne connu personne à Forks et que je devinai mon adaptation limitée, voire impossible – à Phoenix, j'étais une sorte de pestiférée que tout le monde fuyait, critiquait ou bombardait de purée à la cantine – était toute une satisfaction plus grande que de rester ici, près de Phil et de ses humeurs. De plus, il n'avait pas totalement tord : ma mère n'avait pas besoin d'un fardeau dans mon genre, en ce moment. Elle était déjà suffisamment inquiète pour que je n'ai pas à en rajouté avec mon don naturel pour la catastrophe.

***

Pour une fois, la soirée fut tranquille. Le voyage et l'emménagement avait eu raison de Phil qui s'était endormi dans le canapé en fin d'après-midi. De mon côté, je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, me préparant psychologiquement à la journée de demain. J'étais un peu anxieuse... Ou peut-être n'étais-ce qu'une façon de me cacher à moi-même que j'étais complètement paniquée. J'étais réellement incapable de me lier d'amitié avec qui que ce soit. Je passai mon temps à me ridiculiser, tant ma malchance et ma maladresse étaient grandes. Je savais que, rapidement, je redeviendrais la victime qui ne disait, ni ne faisait jamais rien pour se défendre des attaques constantes de ses camarades. A quoi bon me rebeller contre ce qui semblait être un ordre établi ? D'ailleurs, je semblais à ce point fait pour ce rôle que personne n'avait jamais la peine de me défendre, non plus. Ma mère, elle-même, avait abandonné, au fil des années passées avec Phil. Et celui-ci ne se gênait plus, depuis, pour s'en donner à coeur joie.

Le matin arriva rapidement. Lorsque le réveil sonna, j'étais déjà réveillée et habillée. Je n'attendais que la sonnerie qui m'autoriserait à sortir de la pièce. J'avais besoin de cela, sans doute, pour me donner le courage de franchir la porte et allait droit vers cette journée. Je m'étais décidée à la traverser tête baissée, espérant qu'ainsi, je passerais pour invisible, aux yeux de mes nouveaux camarades et que le cercle infernal ne reprendrait pas.

Je descendis à la cuisine, rapidement, de manière à me donner l'air enthousiaste. Je n'allais pas me laisser démonter aussi facilement. Cette pensée me surprit et je me sentis, durant un court instant, prise d'un certain sentiment de joie qui, bien qu'éphémère, me procurra un grand bien. Au moins un, dans cette journée.

Mon beau-père n'était pas là. C'était là mon premier reflex du matin ; m'assurer si ma vie était mise en périle dès le début de la journée ou si le destin m'accordait quelques minutes de répit supplémentaire, me laissant le temps d'émerger d'un sommeil qui, bien souvent, avait été bien trop court pour me soulager de la veille. Ainsi, je savais que sa non-présence à la table du petit-déjeuner ne pouvait être que de mauvais augure pour le reste de la journée et mon semblant d'enthousiaste retomba comme un soufflet dans mes chaussettes. Avec le temps, j'étais devenue superstitieuse.

Ma mère, elle, était là. Accoudée à l'un des meubles de la cuisine, une tasse de café fumante à la main, le regard vide. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état et, aussitôt, ce fut comme un choc électrique, particulièrement fort, qui me traversa. Un sanglot ? Je voulu m'approcher d'elle, la serrer contre moi mais je me retrouvai, soudain, bousculait dans un coin de la pièce ; Phil était passé près de moi, sans prendre, évidemment, la peine de m'éviter. Je posais une main sur ma hanche. J'avais mal. Un peu. Mais plus autant qu'avant. Qu'au début.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? siffla-t-il, me lançant d'un même coup un regard noir, Tu dois arriver en avancer, au lycée, aujourd'hui, c'est ta première journée et la secrétaire a des papiers pour toi. C'est déjà suffisamment déplaisant, pour eux, d'accueillir une nouvelle élève à cette époque de l'année (il ne restait que quelques semaines avant Noël). Ils se rendront bien assez tôt que tu n'es que source d'ennuis, alors tâche au moins d'être discrète aujourd'hui !

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Je fus dehors en une fraction de seconde et, là, le froid me saisit. Je resserrai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et remontai le col de mon manteau puis je partis, non sans un soupir. Si j'en eu été capable, j'aurais sans doute pleuré, mais je réservais mes larmes pour les grands jours, seulement. Ceux qui me laissaient un tel goût amer, dans la bouche, que je finissais par me dégoûter moi-même d'avoir, ne serait-ce, qu'oser exister. Mais mourir aurait été bien trop simple. Il me fallait d'abord souffrir. Je ne voulais pas m'éteindre simplement, pas après ce cauchemar permanent. Je ne voulais pas que mon décés soit salvateur. Je voulais mourir brûtalement, douloureusement. Agoniser après de longues heures de supplices. C'était là tout ce que je méritais.

Je me mis finalement en marche pour le lycée. Je n'avais pas de voiture. Phil avait interdit à ma mère de dépenser son argent aussi inutilement. Fort heureusement, le lycée n'était pas très loin. J'avais juste un sentier forestier à traverser, qui commençait son long et sinueux périple juste devant ma nouvelle « maison ». C'était le chemin le plus court. Et, même si l'idée de marcher une quinzaine de minutes dans une forêt, chaque jour, ne m'enchantais guère – d'autant qu'il faisait encore nuit, à cette heure, étant donné la saison – je me réjouissait à l'idée de m'éloigner de mon beau-père pour la journée. Je me mis donc à marcher. Étrangement, ce bois était calme. Incroyablement calme. Pas un bruit ne me parvenait aux oreilles, comme si la nature était morte, dans ce coin-ci du monde. Je levais les yeux, pour m'assurer que ces arbres immenses n'étaient pas en plastiques et ils me semblèrent tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel. Je m'étais sans doute attendue à entendre le chant des oiseaux, tout au long de mon chemin, mais sans doute avaient-ils migré depuis longtemps vers des régions plus chaudes. Mes craintes s'envolèrent, donc, et je me fis une raison, quant à ce silence pesant. Mes pas étaient tranquilles. Je n'avais pas peur. Pas du tout...

Un craquement.

Je m'étais retournée à une vitesse folle et je m'étonnais un instant de ne pas être tombée ou pire encore. Mon souffle s'était fait haletant, aussitôt. Je pressais mes mains autour de la bretelle de mon sac, la serrant comme si cela avait pu me protéger de l'éventuel danger que dissimulait ces bois. Ridicule.

Je fis un pas en arrière. Puis un deuxième. Lentement. Très lentement. Plus lentement que jamais.

Un deuxième craquement, plus proche, derrière moi.

Je sursautais. Je paniquais pour de bon, cette fois. Ma respiration n'était plus pressée ; je n'osais même plus respirer, à dire vrai. J'observais les alentours avec crainte, m'attendant à voir surgir un monstre des fourrés alentours d'une seconde à l'autre. Je devais fuir, vite, avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger du tout.

Je me mis à courir, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettait. Plus vite que jamais. Je manquais de tomber, à plusieurs reprises, mais j'avais à ce point peur de ce qui se cachait ici – bien que j'ignorais totalement de quoi il s'agissait et s'il ne s'agissait pas, tout simplement, de mon imagination qui me jouait des tours – que je me rattrapais chaque fois avec une justesse incroyable. En d'autres circonstance, j'aurais été impressionnée par mes soudaines performances.

Je sortis enfin de la forêt, devinai-je, bien que je ne le vis pas – la lumière d'un réverbère, plantait juste devant moi, contrastant trop avec l'obscurité quasi-totale que j'avais traversée au pas de course. Malheureusement, comme si ma malchance et mon sens naturel du ridicule se devaient d'être à leur summum en cette première journée de cours, lorsque mes yeux retrouvèrent une vue à peu près normale, mon coeur s'emballa de nouveau : une camionnette fonçait droit sur moi. Je m'étais trop avancée, en voulant échapper à cette maudite forêt et à l'ennemi invisible qui s'y cachait. Le klaxon me glaça le sang. Non... Non je ne voulais pas mourir ainsi, pas si simplement. J'espérais que la voiture me brise les os jusqu'au dernier, mais je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit si simple, si inattendu, si rapide. Je fermai les yeux et portai mes mains à mon visage, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir me protéger du démon de féraille qui, bientôt, s'abattrait sur moi avec fracas. Serait-ce douloureux ? Soudain, cette pensée me fit terriblement peur. Voulais-je... Vraiment... Que tout s'arrête ainsi... ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Les cours d'espagnol me permettent, en fait, d'avancer relativement vite dans cette histoire. Je sais que c'est mal mais, vraiment, qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie dans cette matière. Je n'aurais jamais dû souhaiter étudier cette langue, elle ne me correspond pas du tout._

_Que les fans d'Edward, comme moi, se rassurent, c'est à partir d'ici que le beau vampire apparaît. Et, évidemment, ça ne va pas être de tout repos, pour notre pauvre Bella. Ce serait bien trop simple, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Merci pour les premières reviews et les ajouts aux favoris. C'est encourageant._

_Bonne lecture, je l'espère !_

***

**Prince Charming**

Je gardais les yeux fermés, je ne voulais pas voir ce qui allait advenir de moi, et de mon pauvre corps. Je n'avais guère pris soin de lui, tout au long de mon existence. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le souvenir que quiconque en ait pris soin, non plus. Personne ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver – hormis ma mère qui s'était occupée de moi, dans ma petite enfance, cela allait de soi, bien qu'il m'arriva parfois de la remercier intérieurement de ne pas m'avoir abandonné dès ma naissance dans un coin sombre – alors j'en étais sans doute venue à penser qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Pas plus que moi. Moi tout entière.

Soudain, tout sembla se ralentir. Je sentis quelque chose de terriblement glacial se poser sur ma tête. Je frémis. Etait-ce la fin ? Une pression s'exerça, au même moment, sur ma taille, et, durant une seconde, il me sembla que mes pieds avaient quitté le sol ferme du parking. Etais-je morte ? Comme cela ? Si simplement ? Si _bêtement_...

-Je suis désolé ! Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu... s'écriait une voix, celle d'un garçon, à la fois lointaine et toute proche, mais sans nul doute complètement affolé, Je ne t'ai pas vu venir ! Tu as surgi d'un coup ! Je...

-Elle n'a rien ne t'inquiète pas.

Encore sous le choc, je n'avais pas encore pris la peine de rouvrir les yeux. Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je sentais désormais que j'étais recroquevillée sur moi-même, sûrement au bord du trottoir qui bordait le parking, car je sentais le béton détrempé à travers mon pantalon. J'allais être dans un état pitoyable.

-Tu as été si vite ! Si tu n'avais pas été là... reprit le garçon paniqué.

-J'étais juste à côté d'elle, sur le trottoir.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, très doucement. Cette voix. Je voulais savoir à qui elle appartenait. Savoir à quoi ressembler mon _sauveur_. Je découvris deux jeune homme, l'un parlait vite et ne cessait de continuer de s'excuser. Je compris qu'il s'agissait du conducteur du véhicule qui avait failli me heurter. Il devait avoir mon âge, pas plus. Je songeai immédiatement que sa peau noire contrastait énormément avec la peau, ô combien pâle de l'autre inconnu, celui que j'identifiai comme le garçon à la douce voix qui m'avait secouru. Celui-ci se tenait dos à moi mais, malgré tout, je me sentis rougir. Je ne pouvais voir que ses cheveux, en désordre, d'un blond vénitien oscillant élégamment sur l'or, et à quel point il était grand, par rapport à moi. Il m'inspirait une totale sécurité et j'en oubliai presque l'accident, ne souhaitant plus que pouvoir apercevoir son visage et le remercier.

-Amène-la à l'infirmerie, pour plus de sûreté.

Je restai bouche-bée. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il s'éloigna à grande enjambées, poings serrés, sans un regard pour moi. Je me sentis, aussitôt, plus piteuse que jamais. L'autre garçon se précipita vers moi et insista pour me conduire à la dite infirmerie, mais à force de refus, je parvins à me débarrasser de lui et de sa culpabilité étouffante.

Je me rendis au secrétariat tranquillement, me rappelant, dans un éclair de lucidité, les paroles de mon beau-père. On ne pouvait pas dire que j'avais imaginé commencer ma journée de cette manière. J'ignorai si je devais en rire, en pleurer ou littéralement fuir le plus loin possible, et ne plus jamais revoir le garçon de ce matin – si l'on pouvait vraiment dire que je l'avais vu... Je ne parvins, finalement, qu'à soupirer, longuement, déjà exténuée, alors que l'horloge du hall n'indiquait que huit heures moins dix. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi ridicule depuis longtemps. Dans mon ancien lycée, à force d'efforts monstrueux, j'avais fini par me faire une minuscule place à l'abri des attentions de tous et j'en avais presque oublié à quel point le sentiment de honte était poignant et douloureux. Mon ventre, en tout cas, ne semblait pas s'y être habitué, lui. Ca devait être aussi bien ainsi. J'aurais sans doute paru plus idiote encore s'il s'était retourné et s'était enquis de nouvelles. Au moins, ne sachant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, exactement, il resterait mon prince charmant d'un jour et j'aurais tout le loisir de lui attribuer le visage de mes rêves et toutes les qualités possibles et imaginables. Je souris... Je savais qu'un tas d'évènements, dans les jours à venir, me ferait vite oublier ce garçon, en réalité. Mais j'aimais à croire, qu'un jour, je tomberais amoureuse, de cette manière.

Arrivée au secrétariat, je récupérai rapidement les documents qui me seraient utiles : emploi du temps, plan du lycée... On me tendit également une planchette en carton que je fixai un instant, incrédule : « Bal de Noël, le 20 décembre ». Génial... Cela devait signifier que toutes les filles du secteur étaient excitées comme des puces, songeant déjà à la robe parfaite qui mettrait en valeur leur poitrine devant le cavalier de leurs rêves. Quant aux garçons, ils devaient avoir entamé l'éternelle chasse à qui inviterait le meilleur coup de la soirée.

Nouveau soupir.

Je détestais ce genre d'évènements, jugés extra par les gens de mon âge, et le souvenir du dernier bal – et seul et unique depuis, d'ailleurs – auquel j'avais assisté conforta ma sensation générale des choses : pitoyable... Et sans doute désastreux, si j'osais y mettre les pieds. Mais il me restait un peu plus d'un mois pour trouver une excuse parfaite et je savais que j'excellai en ce domaine – me défiler était une des rares choses que je savais faire sans mal, sans doute à force d'habitude ; j'étais très lâche.

Finalement, je me dirigeai vers mon premier cours. Les couloirs commençaient à se remplir et, captant quelques conversations, alors que je cherchai ma salle sur le plan que l'on m'avait donné, je me rendis compte que je ne m'étais pas trompée quant au sujet de discussion principal qui animait les gens. Je parvins, après quelques minutes – ce qui relevait du miracle, à trouver ma classe d'anglais.

Les élèves étaient déjà là, mais pas le professeur. Ils discutaient, par petits groupes, aux quatre coins de la salle. Je leur jetai des coups d'oeil, de manière à les identifier, tandis qu'ils ne semblaient pas du tout s'être rendus compte de ma présence étrangère. Soudain, mes yeux se fixèrent, sans que je ne pu m'en empêcher, sur un garçon, assis seul, au deuxième rang, et mon inspection des autres personnes présentes tourna court. Deux grands yeux, aux pupilles noires comme le jais, me dévisageaient sans sourciller une seconde. Fascinée, sans comprendre pourquoi ni même tenter d'y réfléchir, je ne bougeai plus, absorbée dans ma contemplation silencieuse et, si je ne me trompai pas, complètement réciproque. Le regard de ce garçon oscillait entre rage, tristesse et désir, dans un tiraillement total qui me mit extrêmement mal à l'aise, sans que je ne puisse, pour autant, me détacher de lui, fuir ses yeux qui me terrifiaient autant qu'ils me captivaient. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je n'en avais pas la force. Toute ma volonté semblait s'être envolée et mon attention lui était entièrement dévouée. Je ne voyais rien d'autre que ses yeux, j'ignorai complètement à quoi ressemblait le reste de son visage, de son être. Je crus deviner des cheveux blonds qui me rappelèrent immédiatement mon mystérieux prince charmant de ce matin, mais je ravalai immédiatement ce souhait, mon désir à peine camouflé ; il existait un tas de garçons blonds, y compris dans ce lycée du bout du monde. J'étais hypnotisée, ni plus ni moins et je commençai, sans doute, à perdre les pédales, après tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours, jusqu'à ce matin même.

-Tu dois être la nouvelle !

Le regard relâcha son emprise sur moi et, non sans une certaine déception, je me détournai à mon tour pour porter mon attention sur le garçon qui venait de s'adresser à moi ; justement, il était blond, lui aussi, mais bien plus terne que celui que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Je fus soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mon sauveur de ce matin, car il affichait un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'il me détaillait de la tête aux pieds et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout. Je me sentis, immédiatement, particulièrement gênée. Devais-je répondre à sa question ? Il me sembla que ça n'en était pas vraiment une. Quant à lui, il ne se formalisa pas une seconde de mon manque de réaction et poursuivit :

-Je m'appelle Mike, et toi ?

-Isabella Swan...

Ma voix tremblotait. Je serrai les poings autour de la bandoulière de mon sac pour me donner un peu de courage, comme je l'avais fait dans la forêt. Mais, une fois de plus, ce ne fut pas une franche réussite.

Le garçon me sourit et sembla continuer de s'adresser à moi mais, dans une tentative désespérée de le fuir, mon regard retrouva le garçon qui m'avait curieusement observée tout à l'heure – et à qui j'avais rendu la pareille, d'ailleurs, mais je préférai ne pas y penser. Il regardait droit devant lui, complètement immobile. N'étant plus obnubilée par son regard ravageur, comme un instant plus tôt, j'en profitai pour le détailler davantage, mettre un visage autour de ses yeux. Ses cheveux furent les premiers à attirer mon attention : ils étaient d'un blond cuivré, complètement en bataille mais je fus incapable de dire s'ils étaient ou non ceux de mon preux chevalier. Je détaillai son visage, parfait, comme gravé finement dans le marbre. Sa peau, terriblement pâle mais, j'en était sûre, totalement parfaite, me donna presque l'impression d'être l'une de ces jeunes filles bronzées et sexy d'Arizona ou d'ailleurs. Néanmoins je savais que mon épiderme n'était sans doute pas beaucoup plus foncé, mais sans nul doute bien plus terne et désolant de banalité et d'imperfections diverses.

Je sentis soudain mon cœur se serrer, dans une sensation encore inconnue, quand une jeune fille s'approcha de sa table, une feuille dans les mains, l'air très mal à l'aise. Il la regarda. Je ne su exactement ce qu'elle lui dit, mais, lorsqu'à son tour, il parla, je saisis la moindre syllabe de ce qu'il lui rétorqua, avec une douceur incroyable, malgré la froideur de son regard : « Non, je suis désolé, je ne pense pas m'y rendre accompagné ». Cette voix... Comme une caresse, suave et rassurante, mais à la fois, si glaciale. Etait-il toujours aussi paradoxal ? D'emblée, je me souvins de ses mains ; l'une, posée sur ma tête, l'autre, devinai-je, posée sur ma taille. Je rougis.

C'était bien lui.

Comme s'il m'avait entendu, ses yeux attrapèrent de nouveau les miens, tandis qu'ils tentaient fuir leur contemplation. Je crus un instant que mon cœur allait s'arrêter. Jamais aucune personne en ce bas monde ne m'avait regardée ainsi. Fort heureusement, j'évitai de justesse la crise cardiaque grâce à l'arrivée miraculeuse du professeur. Mike, le garçon qui m'avait vaguement adressé la parole s'éloigna, non sans me lancer un regard lourd de reproches, songeant sans doute que j'étais une illuminée ou une prétentieuse, pour ne pas lui avoir accordé plus de quelques secondes. Mais je ne m'en formalisai pas. Il ne m'inspirait rien de bon.

Le professeur me présenta rapidement et, après m'avoir expliqué où ils en étaient dans le programme, me tandis un manuel et me pria d'aller m'asseoir à la table libre, au fond. Je passai à côté du deuxième rang, non sans un regard discret et rapide vers le garçon qui me captivait désormais tant. Mais la seule réaction que je perçus de lui, tandis qu'il ne m'avait pas lancé le moindre regard, cette fois, fut d'accrocher fermement l'une de ses mains au bord de la table et de porter l'autre à son nez, comme pour ravaler la nausée causée par une odeur particulièrement ecoeurante. Après m'être installée à mon pupitre, je restai pétrifiée un instant. Le cours commença et je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Soudain particulièrement honteuse, j'attrapai discrètement une mèche de mes cheveux et la portai à mon nez ; je sentai la fraise, odeur de mon shampoing préférée... Je ne compris pas et passai l'heure à me torturer sur les raisons de son étrange comportement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Like an Angel**

A la fin de ce premier cours, le mystérieux garçon avait, littéralement, fuit la salle. A peine la sonnerie avait-elle retentit qu'il avait sauté sur ses jambes et avait disparu dans le couloir. De mon côté, déçue, je m'étais appliquée à ranger mes affaires avec une lenteur affligeante. Je n'avais pas le courage de le croiser à nouveau, pour l'instant. Son comportement, tout au long de l'heure, avait été plus qu'équivoque : je l'écœurais ! Cette simple pensée amena un goût âpres, dans ma gorge, et je sus immédiatement que je devais sortir de cette salle avant que des larmes ne surgissent.

J'avais quelques minutes de libre, avant mon prochain cours et je décidai d'en profiter pour faire un tour du côté des casiers, afin d'y dégotter le mien. 56... 57... 60... 68 ! Je glissai la petite clef grise dans l'interstice et la tournai pour ouvrir ce petit coin personnel qui serait désormais le mien. J'y déposai immédiatement mon pendentif, comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, avec chaque casier que j'avais eu depuis mon entrée au lycée. Ma grand-mère était morte, à cette époque là, et m'avait laissé ce souvenir d'elle ; c'était un bijou plutôt banal, à tout bien y penser, mais je l'adorais. Au bout de la chainette d'argent pendait une topaze dorée, sculptée à la main et parfaitement ronde. Ma grand-mère m'avait fait promettre de l'offrir à celui que j'aimerais, un jour, de même que mon grand-père le lui avait offert, lors de leurs fiançailles.

Je doutais que cette rencontre magique ne se produise un jour, mais je veillais, en tout cas, sur ce petit objet avec toute l'attention possible et il m'était rapidement apparut qu'il avait, jusqu'alors, portait chance à mon casier.

Du bout des doigts, je l'effleurai une dernière fois mais, au moment où j'allais refermer le battant métallique, une main remplaça la mienne, au-dessus du bijou, et celui-ci disparut, une seconde plus tard, tandis qu'un rire mesquin se déployait dans mon dos. Furieuse, je me retournai, prête à en découdre – bien qu'il fut assez évident que je ne ferai le poids face à personne ; je tenais à ce bijou plus qu'à tout autre chose. Il était important à mes yeux de pouvoir suivre les dernières volontés de ma grand-mère ou, tout au moins, de ne pas perdre le bijou afin de lui prouver que je ne l'oubliais pas, en dépit de ma vie désastreuse.

-Rends-moi ça ! m'écriai-je lorsque je me fus retrouvée nez à nez avec le dit Mike, rencontrée au début de mon cours d'anglais.

Il ricana. J'avais raison, donc, ce garçon n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de bien...

-Alors, comme ça, t'es une sorte de miss superstitieuse ? Avec des grigris et tout...

-Je ne suis pas superstitieuse ! m'emportai-je, Ce bijou m'appartient, rends-le moi !

De nouveau, il rit. Excédée, je lui sautai, littéralement, à la gorge, pour tenter de récupérer mon bien mais il m'esquiva sans mal et je trébuchai, heurtant de plein fouet le mur d'en face, lui aussi recourt de casiers. Il me fallut une seconde pour comprendre ce qui m'était arrivée, j'étais quelque peu sonnée. Je portai ma main à ma joue, endolorie. Un soupir m'échappa et je sus que cela allait être l'échappatoire rêvée pour ces larmes que je ravalai depuis tout à l'heure.

-Rends-moi ça... sanglotai-je.

J'étais consciente d'être pitoyable, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me relevai, titubai un instant et, de nouveau tentai de foncer sur lui pour récupérer le pendentif, qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à agiter au-dessus de moi, à quelques centimètres de mes doigts, trop courts pour pouvoir l'attraper.

-Ca suffit, Newton !

Je sursautai et fut surprise qu'il en fut de même de Mike, qui se retourna instantanément, en l'entente de cette voix, que j'avais moi aussi reconnu.

-Tu ne devrais pas être en cours, Cullen ? cracha mon voleur, amer.

-Je crois pouvoir te retourner la question.

Il était calme, parfaitement calme. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'admirer. De mon côté, je n'avais pas encore réussi à calmer mes larmes et je n'escomptais plus que pouvoir fuir à toutes jambes, une fois que j'aurais pu récupérer mon bijou.

Soudain, celui-ci m'arriva à la figure, lancé par Mike qui s'approcha, l'air menaçant, du dit Cullen. Incapable de fuir, comme je le souhaitais un instant plus tôt, je restai plantée là, serrant mon pendentif contre ma poitrine et fixant la scène avec inquiétude. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre ?

-Tu n'escomptes pas avoir une chance d'en découdre avec moi, j'espère ? railla mon sauveur – que je devrais, tôt ou tard, doublement remercié, en dépit de son comportement durant le dernier cours.

-Tu ne m'fais pas peur, Cullen !

Un cri m'échappa, alors, tandis que Mike lançait son poing en direction du beau visage de « Cullen ». L'une de mes mains se plaqua contre ma bouche et je fermai un instant les yeux, guettant le choc, l'oreille en alerte. Où étais-je donc tombée ? Je n'avais pas encore jamais assisté à une bagarre pour si peu... Pour moi ? Ridicule. Quelque chose devait s'être passé avant mon arrivée, ils devaient déjà se haire avant mon arrivée.

Un bruit sourd me parvint. Puis un autre, métallique, semblable à celui qu'avais donné ma chute dans les casiers. L'un des deux garçons avait été battu.

-Déguerpis, Newton, et laisse cette demoiselle en paix, par la même occasion.

Après quelques secondes de silence, des pas pressés s'éloignèrent. Mike devait être parti en courant. C'était donc lui qui avait perdu...? Moi, je restai là, les yeux fermés, encore sous le choc. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui ne tournait pas rond, aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. La forêt, effrayante puis l'accident, ce matin. La réaction de ce garçon, lors de mon premier cours, si beau et si valeureux, qui m'avait pourtant sauvée, deux fois désormais, en cette même journée.

Un cri sourd m'échappa et je me laissai tomber, à genoux. Mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Je me sentais si lamentable. Et j'avais peur, si peur... J'aurais souhaité être ailleurs, loin de tout cela. Pourquoi le destin – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, un dieu tout puissant, ou tout autre chose – s'acharnait-il sur moi de la sorte ?

-Bella ?

Je sursautai et, sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi, mes yeux se rouvrirent. Le visage choqué de mon mystérieux sauveur était à quelques centimètres de moi. Il semblait torturé, de la même manière que durant notre cours en commun, un peu plus tôt.

-Es-tu blessée ?

Je ne pouvais répondre. Je me contentais de le regarder, suppliante. Qu'attendait-il, ce fichu destin ? J'étais face à ce garçon, qui avait l'allure idéal du prince charmant et rien ne se produisait, une fois encore. Rien si ce n'était cette lueur de dégoût et de peur, dans son regard, au fond de ses deux grands yeux noirs, de tristesse aussi. Je baissai la tête, me recroquevillant du même coup. J'aurais voulu disparaître ou être suffisamment forte pour lui crier de partir. Je l'effrayais, avec mon comportement de dingue, je le dégoûtais, avec mon allure dégingandée, je lui faisais pitié, d'être tombée si bas, d'être dans un tel état devant lui, mystérieux sauveur, encore inconnu, et beau comme un ange tout droit venu du ciel.

Non ! Non je ne voulais pas de tout cela ! J'aurais voulu qu'il me sert contre lui ! Que pour une fois, quelqu'un ait l'air de comprendre que je n'attendais qu'un peu d'attention, un peu d'amour et non plus d'innombrables coups, plus douloureux les uns que les autres, au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait. J'avais peur, je tremblais de tout mon long. J'avais mal, à cause de cette chute, un peu plus tôt et pour toutes les autres, encore fraiches, des jours précédents. Je me sentais seule, plus que jamais. Ma mère ne souriait plus, le seul rayon de soleil de mes journées n'était plus...

Soudain, une main froide se posa sur mon bras. Une autre dans le bas de mon dos. Je relevai la tête juste à temps pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire que, déjà, ma joue était contre son épaule.

-J'en t'en prie... Ne pleures plus... murmura-t-il, douloureusement.

Je n'osais plus bouger. Tous mes muscles s'étaient figés et je devinais que mes joues étaient en feu. Néanmoins, j'étais bien. Mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis des années ou, plus exactement, heureuse comme je ne me rappelais plus l'avoir été. Avait-il lu dans mes pensées ou, pis encore, avais-je parlé à haute voix ?

-Qui es-tu... soufflai-je, à mon tour.

J'avais parlé tout bas, craignant que le son désastreux de ma voix ne le fasse fuir ou disparaître, comme un songe, trop beau pour la réalité ambiante que je personnifiais à la perfection.

-Edward Cullen.

Il n'était donc pas un ange ? Ou peut-être ne souhait-il pas dévoilé son identité. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas le droit. Les anges pouvaient-ils dévoiler ce qu'ils étaient à la personne qu'ils protégeaient ?

Il desserra quelque peu son étreinte et plongea son regard dans le mien, visiblement inquiet. L'une de ses mains remonta le long de mon épaule, jusqu'à ma joue. Son pouce essuya mes larmes, les effleurant avec une douceur infinie. J'ignorais s'il me craignait, si me touchait était une telle torture pour lui qu'il prenait garde de ne pas toucher ma peau plus que de mesure – mais après m'avoir serré contre lui, je commençai à en douter – ou s'il avait peur de me briser.

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre une belle jeune fille comme toi dans un tel état de panique avancée ?

Je rougis un peu plus mais n'eut pas le courage de détourner les yeux. Je secouai simplement la tête, signe que je ne souhaitais pas en parler.

-Veux-tu quand même aller en cours ou préfères-tu n'y retourner un peu plus tard ?

-J'aimerais sortir, un peu... avouai-je, J'ai besoin... de prendre un peu l'air.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ce n'était pas une question, de toute évidence. Il se releva et me tandis la main pour m'aider à en faire de même. Il me guida dans le lycée jusqu'à la sortit, que je n'aurais pas retrouvé aussi facilement, toute l'heure. Nous nous assîmes sur l'une des marches du perron, silencieux. Il fredonnait, depuis un petit moment, en réalité, mais sa voix était à peine audible. Il ne semblait pas chanter pour moi et je doutais qu'il en fasse autant pour lui-même. Il donnait davantage l'impression de répéter un morceau, par automatisme, sans véritablement s'en rendre compte. Je l'observai, curieuse. Il exerçait un tel magnétisme sur moi qu'il m'eut été difficile d'en faire autrement, mais je me plaisais à croire que je contrôlais un peu cette part nouvelle de moi qui, peu à peu, se réveillait.

-Comment t'es-tu infligée tous ces hématomes ? demanda-t-il, soudain.

Inquiète, je suivis son regard et découvris que mon chandail ne recouvrait plus entièrement mes bras. Je m'empressai de descendre ses manches jusqu'à mes poignets puis croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine, penaude.

-Je suis une véritable miss catastrophe, je ne tiens pas sur mes jambes... mentis-je.

Je n'étais, habituellement, guère habile dans l'art du mensonge mais depuis que Phil était entré dans la vie de ma mère, j'avais dû trouver bon nombre d'excuses afin de justifier les blessures qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur mon corps. Il m'était impossible de cacher certaines d'entre elles. Au fil du temps, certains mensonges étaient devenus plus récurrents que d'autres – celui que je venais de servir à Edward, par exemple – et je savais que, grâce à mon entrainement consciencieux, tout le monde s'y laissait désormais prendre.

-Tes poignets ont été serrés, comme dans deux puissants étaux, commença-t-il, calmement, regardant droit devant lui cette fois.

Je le regardais, incrédule. Où voulait-il en venir ?

-C'est le genre de blessure que pourrait t'avoir infligé un homme fort, particulièrement en colère et, sans doute, complètement fou, si tu veux mon avis.

Ses yeux attrapèrent les miens. La peur n'avait pas quitté ses prunelles mais je ne comprenais plus du tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Il ne me craignait pas, c'était absurde. Quoi d'autre, alors ? Peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi, après tout... Mais il y avait une telle détresse dans son regard. La même que celle que j'observais dans mes propres yeux, chaque fois que je croisais malencontreusement un miroir...

-Veux-tu en parler ? s'enquit-il de sa douce voix suave.

-Je ne peux pas...

La sonnerie retentit et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer. Il sourit, tristement, et se leva, avant de m'aider à en faire de même, une fois encore.

-Je dois y aller, lâcha-t-il d'une voix atone, cette fois.

-Tu ne vas pas en cours ? demandais-je, inquiète et ne souhaitant pas le voir s'éloigner si vite.

-Sécher quelques heures est parfois bon pour la santé... Et cela me permettra de mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Il ne semblait pas s'être véritablement adressé à moi, son regard ayant lâché le mien lorsqu'il avait commencé à parler. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas compris où il voulait en venir exactement. Je l'interrogeai du regard, silencieuse, n'osant briser ses réflexions mais il se contenta de me sourire de nouveau, chose à laquelle je ne pus résister.

-Fais attention à toi, dit-il en effleurant ma joue du bout des doigts, J'aimerais te retrouver en un seul morceau, lorsque je reviendrai. Newton a eu suffisamment peur, aujourd'hui, pour ne plus s'en prendre à toi pendant un certain temps mais reste sur tes gardes, malgré tout.

Je hochai la tête mais j'étais perdue.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour moi ?

-Tu es précieuse.

Il avait répondu rapidement, comme si cela avait été une évidence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? C'est si... Improbable, marmonnai-je, faisant directement référence au comportement habituel que me réservaient les autres personnes que je côtoyais, Tu viens à peine d'apparaître dans ma vie et te voilà déjà à en jouer les chevaliers blancs.

-Je ne suis pas tellement un chevalier... sourit-il, tristement.

-Tu ne me donnes pas d'autres impressions. Un chevalier, un ange...

-En réalité, il est fou et particulièrement dangereux que je sois là avec toi...

Il soupira.

-Je dois partir, termina-t-il, décidé, cette fois.

Sa main glissa jusqu'à ma mienne. Avec la même douceur que celle qu'il avait déployé pour essuyer mes larmes, il la porta à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser puis, soulevant légèrement la manche de mon chandail, en déposa un autre sur mon poignet, là où s'étalait une immonde marque bleuâtre, laissée par mon beau-père et sa poigne de fer.

-Fais attention à toi, répéta-t-il, Ici et partout ailleurs. Je reviendrai vite.

Puis il s'éloigna rapidement, sans se retourner. Je restai un instant sans bouger, clouée sur place par tout ce qui venait de se produire et ne pouvant détacher immédiatement mes yeux de lui et de sa démarche fluide et gracieuse, s'éloignant de moi à grands pas. Je ne me détournai que lorsqu'il disparut de mon champ de vision, dans la Volvo argent qu'il avait rejoint, à l'autre bout du parking.

Une chose ressortait de cette rencontre improbable et magique : il était différent et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais plus une pauvre fille mais une princesse qui, jusqu'alors, ignorait ce qu'elle était et venait de découvrir le prince charmant. Bercée par cet étrange sentiment naissant, tandis que je rejoignais mon prochain cours, je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard de mon poignet, repensant à ces lèvres douces qui, un instant plus tôt, s'y étaient posées.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Un nouveau chapitre, aujourd'hui, qui arrive rapidement, contrairement à ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois. En fait, j'ai accumulais les mauvais coups du sort, un peu à la manière de notre chère Bella (la véritable, pas celle encore plus torturée de ma fanfiction ^^' je ne serais pas là à vous écrire, sinon). Pour résumer : en plus des cours et de ma préparation acharnée au baccalauréat, j'ai réussi à attraper une rhinopharyngite qui m'a cloué chez moi une semaine, puis, revenue en cours, j'ai fait un malaise et j'ai dévalé les escaliers... Résultat : une foulure et une nouvelle semaine de repos. Et, enfin, une angine aiguë comme mon toubib n'en avait pas vu depuis au moins trois ans.**_

_**J'ai donc été un peu débordée ^^' (et je vous épargne le reste des détails de ma vie trépidante, si ce n'est qu'en plus de cette fanfic j'écris aussi deux romans... oui, je suis folle à lier !)**_

_**Bref, cette histoire se poursuit tranquillement et, contrairement à ce que je pensais faire au point de départ, j'ai décidé de ne pas suivre un fil directeur bien définie à l'avance alors je me laisse porter au gré de mes envies et l'on verra ce que ça donnera. J'ai bien une vague idée, mais... Je vais sûrement me laisser surprendre par notre Edward adoré, moi aussi.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir ça, avec un petit rebondissement inattendu, ici, qui ne vous décevra pas, je l'espère.**_

***

**Bad dreams**

Je courrai à perdre haleine dans la forêt bordant ma nouvelle maison. J'ignore ce qui m'avait poussé à pénétrer de nouveau dans ces bois effrayants. Les mêmes craquements inquiétants que ceux que j'avais entendu lorsque j'avais traversé pour la première fois ce bois ne cessaient de me poursuivre. Je courrais, trébuchais, me relevais, haletante et terrifiée, poursuivis par un monstre invisible et, pourtant, j'en étais certaine, bien réel et déterminé à m'attraper.

Soudain, une forte lumière m'aveugla complètement. Je portai mes mains à mes yeux et m'écroulai à genoux.

-Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez-moi ! **EDWARD** !

_**BIP ! BIP ! BIP !**_

-Tu n'as pas bientôt fini de hurler !

Je sentis la main de mon beau-père s'abattre sur mon ventre et j'en eu aussitôt le souffle coupé. Je toussai, pliée en deux sur mon lit.

-Habille-toi et file pour l'école avant te réussir à réveiller ta mère ! siffla-t-il en sortant de la chambre, furieux.

Je toussai encore un instant puis, au bout de quelques minutes, je parvins à reprendre mon souffle et à prendre conscience que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Cette fichue forêt avait dû m'effrayer plus que je ne l'avais cru. _Fort heureusement_, mon réveil et mon _adorable_ beau-père étaient là pour me tirer d'affaire, ce matin...

Je m'assis dans mon lit et soupirai. La journée commençait bien, comme ça avait été le cas tout au long de cette affreuse et longue semaine. Je n'avais pas revu mon mystérieux ange gardien – ou peut-être était-ce un prince charmant, je ne m'étais toujours pas décidée à ce sujet. Sa petite famille semblait avoir disparu de la circulation, elle aussi. Celle qui semblait être la plus jeune de la fratrie, Alice, était apparue, les premiers jours, l'air renfrogné, la mine abattue puis on ne l'avait plus vu, comme tous les autres. Les autres élèves disaient qu'ils s'étaient regroupés dans leur maison et s'y livraient à de drôles d'affaires, pas très nettes. Ca parlait de magie noire, d'ésotérisme... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela complètement fou. Je ne m'expliquais pas non plus mon étrange réveil, peu après ma première véritable rencontre avec Edward. Je m'étais réveillée à l'infirmerie et la dame de l'accueil, présente à mes côtés, avait assuré que l'on m'avait retrouvée dans les couloirs, la tête en sang, près des casiers. Le coup que j'avais pris sur la tête avait dû être plus sérieux que prévu... En voulant retourné en cours, après avoir quitté Edward, j'étais sûrement tombée dans les pommes. Depuis, je trainais un bandeau blanc, sur le haut du front. Ma blessure ne saignait plus autant mais tout le monde avait jugé cela plus commode, afin d'éviter toute infection ou que par un malencontreux hasard, un autre incident ne survienne, rouvrant ma plaie et me donnant droit à de superbes points de sutures. Mais Phil prenait désormais garde à ne plus frapper mon crâne.

Après m'être rapidement douchée et habillée, je filais donc pour le lycée. Il faisait gris, aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres jours où le Soleil avait fait une apparition remarquée dans le ciel de Forks. Il continuait de faire froid, étant donné la saison – nous étions en plein hiver, malgré tout, et Noël approchait à grands pas – mais cela avait suffit à réchauffer le coeur des tristes habitants de la région. Sur le chemin, je constatai que le vent s'était également levé. C'en était fini du « beau temps », bien qu'à mes yeux cette éclaircie n'ait rien eu à voir avec un véritable « beau temps », tel que j'en avais connu en Arizona.

J'avais pris l'habitude de faire le tour du bois, évitant ainsi de devoir y pénétrer, depuis l'accident du premier jour. Aussi, quand j'arrivai enfin, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà présents, les voitures garées sur le parping et je n'eus aucun mal à y reconnaître un véhicule tout particulier ; une Volvo grise, métallisée. Edward était là !

Emportée par un soudain élan de joie, je me précipitai à l'intérieur du bâtiment, étant donné que j'avais encore quelques minutes de liberté avant le début du prochain cours. Je mourais d'envie de le revoir, enfin. Je passais par les endroits stratégiques de l'établissement : cafétéria, bibliothèque, casiers... Je ne le trouvais malheureusement nulle part. Il devait avoir déjà rejoint sa salle...

Je trainais donc les pieds jusqu'à la mienne, résignée à devoir attendre la prochaine accalmie pour reprendre mes recherches et tenter de le croiser. Je tentais de prendre les choses du bon côté lorsque je ne le trouvais pas, non plus, lors de l'interclasse suivant, puis au troisième, encore... Vint finalement l'heure du déjeuner et j'y suivis Angela et Jessica qui discutaient à propos du garçon qu'elles rêvaient d'avoir à leur bras le jour du bal.

-Mmm... Je ne dirais pas non au mystérieux Edward Cullen, si j'en avais l'occasion, souffla alors Jessica, donnant un léger coup de menton en direction de la table isolée où j'eus la bonne surprise de voir tout le clan Cullen enfin réuni.

-Ne rêve pas trop, ma vieille, sourit gentiment Angela, Gardons les pieds sur terre, ce genre de garçon n'est pas pour nous !

-Il doit déjà avoir dégoté une cavalière, de toute façon, soupira l'autre, feignant une déception sans borne qui me parut légèrement trop sur-jouée, même pour elle.

-Qui pourrait-il avoir invité, demandai-je, mine de rien, Je pensais que les Cullen ne parlaient à personne, ici...

Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir à endurer une soirée seule, passée chez moi sur mes devoirs pendant qu'Edward danserait avec une autre fille, bien plus belle et remarquable que moi. Je ne voulais pas, non plus, tomber de haut en lui découvrant une connaissance de ce type que j'ignorais jusqu'alors.

-Il finira par en trouver une, de toute façon, lança Jessica en se dirigeant vers notre table, Il doit lui suffire de claquer les doigts pour que n'importe quelle fille lui tombe dans les bras.

-Je ne l'imagine pas faire ça... confiai-je en lançant un regard en direction du garçon, pris en pleine discussion avec l'un de ses frères, le plus grand et costaud, Emmett.

-Ah oui ? releva ma camarade, soudain très intéressée, Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait faire, alors ?

-Quoi ? Je... Je ne sais pas. Je disais ça comme ça... Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son genre, c'est tout.

Je baissai les yeux sur mon plateau, sur lequel n'était posé qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. J'entrepris de jouer avec cette dernière, perdue dans mes pensées tandis que les deux jeunes filles repartaient dans l'une de leurs éternelles discussions. Angela n'était véritablement pas méchante mais Jessica, elle, était sans nul doute l'une des filles les plus superficielles qu'il m'eut été donné de rencontrer. Je préférais ne pas les écouter, ne pas me soucier de leurs histoires d'adolescentes. Elles ne me ressemblaient pas, de toute façon, je m'ennuyais ferme, en leur compagnie... Je passais mon temps, à m'ennuyer, en réalité.

-Oh ! Voilà Mike ! Viens, vite !

Jessica attrapa la main d'Angela et elles filèrent si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui se passaient. Elles allèrent rejoindre une table, un peu plus loin, où se trouvait Mike et son groupe d'amis, tout aussi sympathiques que lui. Les filles avaient rapidement compris que je préférais les éviter, bien que j'eus parler à personne de l'agression à laquelle il m'avait mêlé, une semaine plus tôt. Jessica ne s'en portait pas plus mal, de toute façon ; elle préférait que j'évite son cher et tendre, je l'avais parfaitement compris.

-Tes amies t'ont laissée seule ?

Je relevais la tête, surprise et me perdit dans les yeux d'or, penchés à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la moi.

-Elles avaient une invitation au bal à s'assurer, je suppose, soupirais-je en me détachant de ce regard hypnotique.

Il demanda l'autorisation de s'asseoir avec moi, je la lui donnais, évidemment, sans hésiter. Il n'avait pas apporter son plateau, il voulait simplement discuter. Je rougis ; il voulait discuter avec moi, je n'avais donc pas rêvé l'intérêt qu'il me portait, une semaine plus tôt.

-Tu es encore en un seul morceau, j'en suis heureux, me taquina-t-il, gentiment.

-Je suis capable de survivre dans ce monde hostile, en témoigne les dix-sept années que j'ai déjà traversé pour en arriver là.

Il sourit et détourna un instant le regard, fronçant les sourcils à ce qui se trouvait derrière moi – la table de Mike et les autres.

-Tu n'as plus eu d'ennui particulier avec lui ? s'enquit-il sans me regarder, toujours concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans mon dos.

-Non, soufflai-je, presque tout bas, Il ne m'approche plus du tout. Je crois que tu l'en as bien dissuadé l'autre jour.

-Il n'est pas encore assez stupide pour oser se confronter à moi, soupira-t-il.

Son regard se reposa sur moi et, de nouveau, mon cœur s'accéléra sensiblement.

-Comment va ta tête ?

-Mieux, affirmai-je, Plus de maux de crâne, plus de saignement... Je l'endure tant que l'infirmière juge cela utile mais je crois que j'aurais déjà pu l'enlever il y a quelques jours.

-Fais-lui confiance, c'est son métier après tout.

Je souris, lui de même. Ces discussions étaient sans grand intérêt, nous aurions pu nous en passer mais je tenais à entendre sa voix, terriblement douce, suave, encore et encore, mélopée mirifique à mon oreille. Avait-il conscience du magnétisme qu'il exerçait sur ma pauvre petite personne ? Peut-être même en jouait-il, volontairement. Peut-être appréciait-il de me voir le dévorer littéralement du regard. Mourir d'envie de l'enlacer, de l'embrasser, assise à l'autre bout de la table, sur cette minable chaise de cantine.

-Où étiez-vous passé, toute cette semaine ? l'interrogeai-je, le plus naturellement possible, bien que mon ton, plus sec, ne dut pas lui échapper.

-Nous avons pris l'habitude de nous éloigner de Forks, lorsque le beau temps pointe le bout de son nez, pour quelques jours.

Il sourit et j'étais certaine qu'il ajouta quelque chose lorsque, soudain, j'eus l'impression que mon crâne explosait. Ma vue se brouilla. Effrayée, je tentai de me lever, bousculant ma chaise qui tomba dans un fracas effroyable, bien plus fort que ce qu'il aurait dû être. Edward continuait de sourire et de parler, comme si je lui faisais encore face. Dans le self, aucune autre personne n'avait bougé, particulièrement, comme lui, du peu que je distinguai à travers l'épais voile translucide qui couvrait mes yeux.

Un nouveau choc m'atteint à la tête et tout devint noir, alors. Edward et tout le reste avait disparut. Il n'y avait plus que ma respiration, heurtée, douloureuse. _Edward !_ Je voulais qu'il réapparaisse ! Je voulais comprendre ce qui se passait, sortir de là et le retrouver !

-Ca suffit ! Arrête de hurler ! **TAIS-TOI PAUVRE SOTTE !**

Mes sanglots étaient plus forts qu'à la normale. Une main sur posa sur ma bouche, m'empêchant de crier de nouveau. Tout mon corps était douloureux, enfuit sous celui de mon oncle, nu comme je l'étais. Edward n'était pas là, il ne l'avait jamais été. J'avais imaginé cette discussion, comme cela m'était déjà arrivé par le passé. Mon esprit fuyait ces moments de douleur intense comme il le pouvait, cherchant à se préserver, à _me_ préserver, comme il le pouvait. La réussite était médiocre et, cette fois, mon coeur en était véritablement brisé.

***

Le lendemain, je retournais au lycée, comme à l'ordinaire. Je faisais mine d'être Bella, la gentille Bella, dont la vie était des plus normales. Certes, j'étais la fille du chef Swan, actuellement gravement hospitalisé, mais en dehors de cela, je n'avais pas de problème particulier. Mes résultats n'étaient pas excellent mais j'étais, malgré tout, une bonne élève, dans la moyenne supérieure de la classe. Je n'étais pas bonne en sport, mais je me retrappais en dehors et l'on me pardonnait mes minables performance en cette matière. Je n'étais pas, non plus, très jolie mais j'étais loin d'être parfaitement immonde – d'autant que personne n'avait à voir ce que cachaient mes éternels chandails à manches longues. Je manquais d'assurance, simplement, et je n'étais pas très gracieuse, toujours en équilibre instable sur mes pieds.

Edward ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. En réalité, il m'avait trouvé avant que je ne m'évanouisse et avait bel et bien récupérer mon pendentif, à cet imbécile de Mike Newton, mais je m'étais ensuite évanouit, ainsi qu'il l'avait expliqué à l'infirmière, à son retour en cours, tandis que j'avais demandé à avoir la vérité sur cette histoire.

J'avais alors compris. Compris que mes crises étaient revenues. Que mon esprit s'était remis à vagabonder loin de la réalité, lorsque celle-ci devenait trop douloureuse, trop dangereuse. Edward faisait parti de mon subconscient, évidemment. Il était beau et ressemblait bel et bien à un ange, ça, je ne l'avais pas rêvé. Je n'avais pas non plus rêvé son excuse, quant à cette semaine entière durant laquelle sa famille et lui n'étaient pas venus au lycée mais, en réalité, j'avais reçu cette explication d'Angela et Jessica puis mon cerveau avait dû s'arranger pour remettre tout cela dans un ordre différent, créant mes deux discussions, si plaisantes, avec l'Adonis aux yeux d'or hypnotiques. Mon habituel sens de l'observation et les mystères qui tournaient autour de la famille Cullen avaient fait le reste, je suppose. J'avais créé de toute pièce ce prince charmant. Parce que j'avais besoin de croire en lui... D'avoir une échappatoire possible...

_J'étais pitoyable._

En arrivant en Anglais, je ne pris pas la peine de saluer le garçon. Il était tête baissée, gribouillant je-ne-savais-trop-quoi sur un petit calepin. Son tracé était élégant, contrairement à celui qui était le mien lorsque je me mettais à griffonner, moi aussi, sur la couverture de mes cahiers ou tout autre chose à portée de stylo. Quand je fus installée, il releva la tête, sans que je ne le remarque, dans un premier temps.

-Bonjour.

Je sursautai et me tournai vers lui, intriguée. Etais-je de nouveau en train de rêver ? Comment savoir ? Je lui répondis et, dans un même temps, glissai mon bras sous la table et le pinçai avec hargne, déclenchant un vive élancement qui me fit froncer un instant les sourcils. Edward sembla intriguée et m'imita, interrogateur.

-T-Tu es Edward Cullen, c'est bien ça ? tentai-je de me rattraper, confuse et persuadée qu'il devait déjà me prendre pour une folle.

-Exact, et tu es Bella Swan, à ce que l'on a pu m'en dire.

Je hochai la tête légèrement. Il était étrange pour moi de vivre cette discussion. J'avais la sensation de faire connaissance avec une personne dont je savais déjà tout. Ou presque, en tout cas... Je savais qui il était et je ne m'étonnais pas qu'il le sache lui aussi. Il m'avait enlacé, avait embrassé tendrement mon poignet... Je rougis furieusement à cette pensée et détournai rapidement le regard.

-Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquièta-t-il, ne faisant qu'attiser un peu plus le feu qui s'était emparé de mes joues.

-Ou-Oui... Ce n'est rien, affirmai-je maladroitement, Une pauvre histoire qui vient de me revenir en mémoire et que je... je... Oh ! Ce n'est rien du tout, en fait !

Je passai une main dans mes cheveux et lui sourit, gênée au possible. Heureusement pour moi, il n'insista pas et, au contraire, changea de sujet.

-Et... Comment va ta tête ?

Il pointa du doigt le bandage que j'arborais toujours. Je grimaçais, ayant l'impression de me répéter et, effectivement, je ressortis mot pour mot ce que je lui avais répondu dans mon délire de la cafétéria.

Nous discutâmes ainsi au fil de l'heure, n'écoutant que d'une oreille le professeur qui déblatérait au sujet des sœurs Brontë que, découvrais-je ainsi, nous connaissions aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Néanmoins, à la fin du cours, il s'éloigna de nouveau, me saluant rapidement avant de filer vers d'autres horizons. Évidemment, après tout, il n'était pas l'ange de mes doux rêves... Il n'était qu'un garçon parmi tant d'autres, qui ne se préoccuperait jamais davantage de mon pauvre sort. Un garçon gentil, incroyablement beau, mais en rien le prince charmant décidé à me sauver de mon triste sort.

-----

_**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Pas très déçus j'espère ? ^^'**_

_**Les premières rencontres entre Edward et Bella n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de la jeune fille, cherchant à se protéger des assauts toujours plus cruels de son beau père. A vivre avec un futur psychologue, je crois que je deviens légèrement frappée, avec tous ces phénomènes bizarres du cerveau humain... Ne m'en veuillez pas!!!**_

_**Une petite review pour la route ? **_

_**J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir si je n'ai pas déçue, sur ce coup-là. **_

_**Sachez, en tout cas, qu'à partir du prochain chapitre, Bella aura bel et bien à faire avec le véritable Edward Cullen et... Elle va découvrir si elle a vraiment tout imaginer ou non quant au caractère de celui-ci.**_

_**J'ai passé cette fanfic en rated T. Je pense que ça devrait être suffisant pour le moment. Sinon je passerai en M, en fonction de la suite des évènements.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Je suis rapide, ces derniers jours. Je préfère écrire cette fic plutôt que de me mettre sérieusement à ma philo ce qui n'est pas une très bonne chose, j'en conviens, mais c'était toujours mieux pour vous, ô rares lecteurs qui passaient dans le coin ^^ non ?**_

_**La semaine prochaine, je serais sûrement quelque part dans le Loiret, chez mon n'amoureux (mon Edward à moi, oui, oui, oui, je l'ai trouvé) et je doute de pouvoir écrire alors, pour vous faire patienter, ce chapitre sera un peu plus long et, bon, cette semaine, on pourra dire que j'ai été un peu plus productive qu'au début,... ^^' (j'essaye de me trouver des excuses bidons, oui, bon).**_

_**Oh et puis, je m'excuse pour les fautes. Lorsque je travaille sur mon roman, je passe tellement de temps à les corriger et à chercher la forme la plus parfaite, à retravailler sans cesse... Bref, ici, je me fais un peu plus plaisir, quitte à laisser tomber le côté plus grammatical et orthographique de l'exercice. C'est très, très, très mal, surtout pour moi qui abhorre ce genre de méthodes barbares mais écrire cette histoire me détend, donc, disons que je ferai de mon mieux et si des fautes se glissent (en particulier les fautes de frappe qui gênent vraiment la lecture, pour le coup) n'hésitez pas à me faire signe mais, je vous en prie, pardonnez ma flemmardise d'auteur débordé de boulot ^^'**_

_**Dans ce chapitre, enfin : le début de la véritable idylle ! ^^**_

**[Reviews Time]**

Nienna-lo : Un peu confus, c'est vrai, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. En même temps, c'était un peu déglingué dans la tête de notre pauvre Bella aussi. J'espère que l'on comprend, malgré tout, ce chapitre ^^' sinon je m'en excuse, vraiment.

Thana Mortis : Merci beaucoup à toi ! ^^ Voici la suite !!

Bigmonster4 : Contente que cela t'ait plu =) Pas trop glauque, j'espère ? x)

Astral77 : Ah ça, oui, pour avoir un problème, elle a un sacré problème, ici ^^'... On peut pas dire que je sois très tendre avec elle, sur ce coup-là. Je dois être une sorte de sadique refoulée, en fait _... Quant à savoir si elle va lui avouer ses crises, hum... Pas encore pour cette fois mais ça viendra, sûrement, oui ^^

Et merci également à tous les autres, vos reviews me font énormément plaisir =)

**I love him**

Aussi fou que cela puisse l'être, je m'étais mise à suivre et observer Edward Cullen chaque fois que l'occasion m'était donnée de le faire. J'arpentais les couloirs avec une décontraction feinte et m'arrangeais pour le croiser aux intersections ou encore, le matin, lorsqu'arrivant au lycée, je m'adossais sur ma camionnette et, faisant mine d'être perdue dans la contemplation d'exercice de mathématiques à réviser, je le fixais, au-dessus de la feuille. Je détaillais ses gestes, aussi anodins soient-ils, ses habitudes, aussi banales soient-elles... Je n'étais pas du genre à tomber amoureuse d'un garçon au premier regard et même si mon subconscient avait créé ces « illusions » dans le but principal de me préserver des assauts répétés de mon beau-père, il était évident que ce garçon avait dû me marquer davantage encore. Je ne pouvais avoir battis un tel mythe autour de lui sans raison et je ne me connaissais pas une imagination aussi farfelus et fournie, bien au contraire. Par contre, j'étais du genre observatrice et il m'apparut, après plusieurs jours de cette étrange « filature » que j'avais mis en place, que le garçon de mes « rêves » était bel et bien l'être le plus intéressant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

J'avais pris note de ces petites riens qui parsemaient son quotidien et qui le rendait terriblement mystérieux à mes yeux : il souriait très peu, comme plongé dans une mélancolie constante. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, cela me crevait littéralement les yeux ! Tous les garçons de son âge étaient plus enthousiaste. Intelligent et beau comme il l'était, je ne parvenais à éclaircir ce point ; il ne sortait visiblement pas, ne se séparait jamais des autres membres de sa famille et était le seul, parmi eux, à ne pas être en couple. Toutes les filles que j'avais discrètement interrogé à son sujet était unanimes : un seul signe du bel Edward aurait suffit à faire battre leur coeur pour l'éternité. Mais il ne semblait se satisfaire d'aucune d'elles – cela, en un sens, me réjouissait, bien que je doutais qu'il puisse, par conséquent, s'intéresser à la folle que j'étais, prête à le suivre comme une véritable détective en herbe...

Très franchement, cette histoire devenait malsaine. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la poursuivre.

Edward Cullen était, donc, un solitaire. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était un solitaire, mélancolique. Un après-midi où le temps était beau – ce qui, à Forks, se résumait en un ciel gris, dépourvu d'éclaicie, mais, néanmoins, relativement peu froid, contrairement aux autres jours – j'avais eu la surprise de le voir débarquer, guitare sur le dos. Dans un coin reculé de la cour, il avait joué pour les membres de sa famille et, pour la première, il m'avait donné l'impression d'être un adolescent comme les autres.

Edward Cullen était un solitaire mélancolique, adorant sa famille et visiblement un artiste.

Un autre détail vint bientôt troublé ce portrait qui, peu à peu, se dressait dans mon esprit, de ce garçon parfait qui, peut-être, existait réellement ; chaque midi, il s'installait à la même table du self, en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs. Devant lui, le plateau couvert de nourriture n'était jamais entamé. Il ne touchait pas la moindre miette de ce qui s'y trouvait, si ce n'était pour jouer avec le bouchon d'une bouteille, par automatisme, dépecer une orange pour ensuite ne pas l'avaler, jouer du bout de sa fourchette avec les petits pois au menu du jour... Intensifiant mes recherches, il me parut très rapidement évident qu'Edward Cullen ne mangeait rien de toute sa journée de cours et je fus bientôt forcée de constater qu'il en était exactement de même pour sa famille. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett n'avalaient rien de plus que leur frère ; pas une miette, pas même une goutte d'eau.

Parfois, assis les uns avec les autres, ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de s'adresser la parole. Leurs regards se croisaient ou se fixaient longuement, comme si leurs échanges s'effectuaient par le biais de leurs pupilles ; de véritable discussions silencieuses. Mes idées farfelus imaginèrent l'histoire d'une famille étrange, capable de discuter par la pensée, de survivre sans se nourrir, tous remarquablement beaux et intelligents, jeunes et pimpants, sportifs et incroyablement hypnotiques pour moi, pour nous, pauvres humains insouciants et naïfs... Mais je n'étais pas sans savoir que les enfants Cullen étaient connus pour être particulièrement proches les uns des autres. Etait-il possible qu'à un certain stade d'intimité, les paroles ne soient plus vraiment nécessaires ? On m'avait appris que la plupart des enfants adoptés par le docteur Cullen et sa femme avaient eu une vie dures, marquées par des évènements tristes et particulièrement blessants. Bientôt, leur lien particulier me parut, donc, beaucoup plus aisé à définir et à comprendre. Je finis par ne plus le trouver plus bizarre que cela.

Restait les questions quant à la nourriture mais il était évident, étant donné leur bon état de santé, qu'ils ne manquaient de rien et mangeaient à leur fin. En dépit de leur teint pâle, aucun d'eux ne semblaient malades, bien au contraire : ils étaient tous magnifiques.

-Comptes-tu aller au bal de Noël ?

Je sursautai et refermai aussitôt mon petit calepin de fouineuse, dans lequel s'amoncelaient mes observations minutieuses au sujet des Cullen pour me tourner, rapidement, vers l'Adonis qui venait de s'adresser à moi, l'air de rien.

-Q-Quoi ? rougis-je, confuse qu'une telle question ait pu lui venir à l'esprit.

-Je me demandais si tu avais l'intention de te rendre au bal de Noël, répéta-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, suffisamment rare pour ne pas m'avoir échappé.

-Je... Je ne sais pas, hésitai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'une seconde plus tôt, s'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de poser cette question, j'aurais été capable d'affirmer haut et fort, et sans le moindre doute, que, non, ô grand jamais, je ne pourrais mettre les pieds à une fête de ce genre...

-Ca n'a pas l'air de t'emballer, constata-t-il, l'air moqueur.

-Je ne suis pas friande de ce type de soirée... avouai-je, tête basse, Et puis, personne ne m'a invitée, de toute manière. Je me vois mal m'y rendre dans l'unique but de faire tapisserie !

C'est le moment précis que choisit notre professeur d'anglais pour entrer en classe et le cours débuta et se termina sans qu'Edward ne revint sur le sujet. Il lui arrivait de me poser des questions, de temps en temps, ainsi, en début d'heure. Je ne m'étonnais plus vraiment et il paraissait évident, aujourd'hui encore, que, comme d'ordinaire, il avait dû trouver un sujet d'actualité à aborder avec moi pour ne pas me donner l'impression de n'être qu'une pauvre chose, assise piteusement à ses côtés, trois heures par semaine, durant un malheureux cours d'anglais, et à laquelle il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Edward Cullen était un artiste solitaire mélancolique, adorant sa famille et suffisamment gentleman pour ne pas m'ignorer royalement, comme il était en droit de le faire – après tout, j'étais sans doute une gentille fille mais je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une camarade de classe comme les autres, à ses yeux, peut-être même moins intéressante que d'autres encore. C'était à la fois un bon point pour lui, étant donné que c'était relativement sympathique de sa part et que cela partait de bonnes intentions, et une déception de plus, à chaque instant qui passait, pour moi, pauvre fille perdue au milieu d'une masse informes constituées de dizaines d'autres de mes congénères et de laquelle je ne dépassais pas le moins du monde.

Pitoyable.

A l'heure de la pause, ces interrogations s'évaporèrent le temps que dura le repas. Jessica et Angela parlaient avec excitation du bal, elles aussi, et je faisais en sorte d'avoir l'air captivé par leurs histoires ce qui nécessitait toute mon attention, étant donné le peu d'intérêt que je leur portais véritablement. Je ne voulais pas décevoir ma mère en me coupant du reste des lycéens que je devais côtoyer chaque jour. En dépit du chagrin qui l'accablait, depuis l'annonce de l'état dans lequel se trouvait mon père, Charlie, elle ne cessait pas totalement de s'intéresser à moi – pour un peu que le fait de passer sous son nez, tandis qu'elle pleurait discrètement dans la cuisine, lui rappela que j'existais encore, mais c'était là un autre soucis que j'essayais d'oublier de mon mieux. Ainsi, elle m'avait posé, elle aussi, la question fatidique : irais-je au bal ? Oui. J'irai, sans doute, finalement, avais-je décidé. J'avais réussi à ne pas aborder le point litigieux concernant mon éventuel cavalier qui, jusqu'à présent, n'existait pas encore. Donc, pour le moment, il avait été décidé que je m'y rendrait bel et bien mais seule.

-Oh ! Voilà Mike ! Viens, vite !

Je m'étranglai presque dans mon verre d'eau lorsque, soudain, Jessica attrapa la main d'Angela et, après s'être vaguement excusée auprès de moi, s'était ruée sur le garçon, qui venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria en compagnie de son éternelle bande d'amis.

J'avais l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cela quelque part...

-Bella ?

Je sursautai de nouveau et me retrouva plongée dans l'or liquide des yeux du bel Edward Cullen, qui venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout de ma table.

-Oh ! Edward ! m'exclamai-je avec une ardeur toute particulièrement, perdue dans cet étrange instant qui ressemblait un peu trop curieusement à l'une de mes fichues hallucinations, Re-Bonjour !

Il sourit, simplement, presque timidement et, aussitôt, je me sentis rougir comme une parfaite idiote, complètement obnubilée par ce comportement si simple, si humain qui, venant d'un garçon dont l'apparence semblait si parfaite, était d'autant plus adorable.

-Je te prie de m'excuser, si je te dérange...

-Rassure-toi, je viens d'être lâchement abandonné et je ne crois pas que mon repas me tiendra rigueur de m'adresser à toi en même temps que je l'ingurgite.

L'humour était la meilleure arme possible pour dissimuler la tension qui montait en moi. Je priais intérieurement pour que tout cela ne soit pas un rêve. Je souhaitais ardemment qu'Edward soit bien là, face à moi, dans cette cafétéria bondée de monde.

-J'ai cru t'entendre dire à tes amies que tu irais au bal, en fin de compte.

Je hochais la tête, sans comprendre. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait épié notre discussion. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et détourna un instant les yeux.

-Tu as trouvé un cavalier ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Mes joues passèrent à l'écarlate. Devais-je avouer que je ne me rendais finalement au bal que dans l'unique but de satisfaire une mère déjà beaucoup trop inquiétée par des problèmes plus graves ?

-N-Non... soufflai-je.

-Un bal sans cavalier, ce n'est pas vraiment un bal...

Nos regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire mais je ne me voyais aller à ce bal avec aucun garçon. Aucun garçon si ce n'était... lui. Et il aurait été fou de penser qu'il puisse...

-Accepterais-tu de m'y accompagner ?

... m'inviter.

Mes joues allaient exploser, c'était désormais sûr et certain. Discrètement, je me pinçais le bras et, comme chaque fois depuis quelques temps, une douleur me confirma que j'étais bien dans la réalité. Alors, je restais bouche-bée, ne sachant quoi dire, ne trouvant ce qu'il était de mon devoir de dire, de faire, en cet instant. Je me pinçais une seconde fois, afin de m'assurer une bonne fois pour toute de la réalité de sa chose, et j'obtins le même résultat.

-Je... Je sais que nous nous connaissons peu, mais...

-P-Pourquoi m-moi ? balbutiai-je finalement, toujours sous le choc.

Ce fut à son tour de ne plus savoir que répondre. Il fronça un court instant les sourcils puis sourit, franchement, comme je ne l'avais jamais encore vu faire et, finalement, il laissa échapper un rire qu'il tenta de maîtriser en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Très franchement, je l'ignore, dit-il, tentant de se reprendre, Tu es... Tu passes ton temps à errer toute seule dans les couloirs, tu sembles aussi peu à l'aise que moi en société et le peu de temps que je te vois passer en compagnie de tes amies me laisse à penser que tu t'ennuies ferme en leur compagnie et que leurs intérêts divergent à ce point de ceux qui sont les tiens que... (il rit) Tu m'intéresses et ce bal est sans doute la seule occasion – aussi minable soit-elle, j'en conviens – que j'ai trouvé pour t'approcher.

Il soupira, finalement, face à mon manque de réaction.

-Et tu peux me croire, je vais, non seulement, décevoir bon nombre d'autres filles mais aussi... (un autre soupir) Ma famille n'est guère plus enthousiaste à l'idée de cette invitation.

La sonnerie retentit, alors, coupant court à notre discussion. Il s'excusa de m'avoir déranger et me pria d'oublier cette bête demande, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Puis il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu, me laissant plantée sur mon siège, comme une véritable idiote.

-Bella tu es la reine des...

Je me levais et fonçais hors de la cafétéria. Edward avait en direction du couloir des casiers. Je le hellai et le rejoignit rapidement tandis que, surpris, il s'était arrêté et m'attendait.

-Vraiment, Bella, je suis désolé, je n'aurai pas dû t'importuner... commença-t-il, confus.

-Non ! Attend, je...

Je baissai la tête.

-J'ai été surprise, c'est tout, soupirai-je, Je m'attendais à aller seule à ce bal et voilà que le garçon dont tout le monde parle dans ce lycée m'invite à l'y accompagner... Évidemment, je suis d'accord – mais...

-Mais ? répéta-t-il, intrigué, tandis que je m'étais arrêté un instant, me demandant si je devais vraiment lui parler de cela ou non.

Finalement, un rire nerveux m'échappa et je me raclai la gorge avant de reprendre :

-J'espère que tu ne crains pas le ridicule... Je suis sans doute la pire danseuse de tout le lycée.

Il éclata de rire, alors, me clouant de nouveau sur place. Pendant presque une minute il ne put se reprendre et, à mon tour, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par la situation.

-Il paraît que tout est dans le cavalier, sourit-il, finalement.

-Désolée, mais je doute que même le meilleur cavalier au monde puisse remédier à mon manque de stabilité chronique et à ma maladresse mythique... Au point où j'en suis, ça tient presque du handicape, sifflai-je, penaude.

-Tu es stupéfiante.

Je me perdis dans ses yeux, devenus soudainement tendres et doux comme jamais et, malgré cela, toujours posé sur mon ignoble petite personne. Je rougis, de nouveau, bien que je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir repris un teint parfaitement normal, depuis tout à l'heure. Automatiquement, et pour une troisième fois, donc, je me pinçais et, visiblement, je ne rêvais toujours pas. Par contre : j'étais « stupéfiante ».

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point le simple fait d'être là, à discuter avec moi, est bien plus dangereux pour toi que n'importe laquelle de te étourderies, soupira-t-il, l'éclat de son regard s'étant ternis, désormais.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Il sourit et replaça une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille tandis que mon coeur s'emballait.

-Je sais...

Sa voix n'était presque plus qu'un murmure. Je devais me concentrer, suspendue à ses lèvres, pour ne rien rater de ce qu'il disait.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'oser t'inviter.

-Tu le regrettes ? lançai-je, tout bas, moi aussi, dépitée à l'idée qu'il puisse changer d'avis et me repousser.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Il sourit tristement, détournant un instant les yeux.

-Mais il aurait été bien plus sage que je ne t'approche pas.

-Suis-je si dangereuse ?

Il fronça les sourcils, incrédule.

-Toi ? Dangereuse ? Non, en aucun cas.

-Alors pourquoi chercher à m'éviter ? On m'appelle miss la-poisse, mais je ne pense pas être à ce point à porte-malheur et...

Ses doigts filèrent soudain sous mon menton et attrapèrent mon pendentif. Je ne l'avais plus laissé dans mon casier, depuis l'incident avec Mike. Je préférais le garder sur moi, tantôt suspendu à mon cou, tantôt enroulé autour de mon poignet... Je frissonnais tandis que le bout de ses doigts, du même coup, frôlèrent ma gorge, me donnant l'impression d'être soudain heurtée de plein fouet par un éclair froid et, à la fois, particulièrement délicieux et désirable.

-_Tu_ es dangereux...

Il ne souriait plus du tout désormais. Il se contentait de jouer du bout des doigts avec mon collier, sans me regarder véritablement, comme s'il était désormais à mille lieux de cette scène, de ce monde.

-Est-ce que je t'effraie ?

-Non ! m'exclamai-je, presque outrée qu'il puisse douter d'une telle évidence.

-Pourtant, je suis dangereux, disais-tu.

-Dangereux, pas _méchant_.

Il lâcha le bijou qui retomba sur ma peau en un petit cliquetis métallique.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, pesta-t-il, froidement.

-Si tu te fermes à moi, effectivement, je ne pourrais jamais en avoir le coeur net, lançai-je, décidée à ne pas me laisser abattre si facilement, Néanmoins, je ne crois pas qu'un garçon méchant aurait pris la peine de m'aider, lorsque j'étais évanouit dans le couloir, l'autre jour. Je ne crois pas qu'un garçon méchant m'aurait déposé à l'infirmerie et se serait inquiété de mon état. Je ne crois pas non plus que tu perdrais ton temps à discuter avec moi une fille comme moi si tu étais méchant... Les garçons méchants ne... Ils n'agissent pas de cette façon avec moi.

Je ravalai mes larmes et dépassée par les évènements, je partis, sans me retourner, l'abandonnant sur ces paroles. Mon coeur battait trop rapidement, mes mains tremblaient et j'étais mal. Mal à l'aise, au milieu de ces gens qui me dévisageaient tandis que je fuyais en direction de la sortie. Mal à l'aise, imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser de moi, en cet instant : « La pestiférée se dispute avec le superbe Edward ? », « Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme elle peut bien faire avec le magnifique Edward ? » « Comment une fille si banale peut-elle avoir pu adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot au parfait Edward ? »

Je m'assis sur les marches du perron et enserrai mes bras autour de mes genoux pliés contre ma poitrine. Je sanglotais, perdue. Cette vie était trop complexe ; ces illusions me bernaient, me laissant dans le flou quant à ce qui se passait véritablement ou non, ne me laissant aucun souvenir de ce que me faisait endurer mon beau-père. Au lycée, Edward se mettait soudainement à vouloir aller au bal avec moi, la pauvre fille à qui il adressait à peine quelques mots, en cours d'anglais. Mon corps était meurtris. Mon coeur l'était encore davantage. Et j'étais désormais là, assise à l'entrée de mon lycée, pleurant à chaudes larmes comme une enfant qui a grandit trop rapidement et ne comprend plus rien de ce qui se passe autour d'elle. J'étais cette enfant, prisonnière d'une vie qu'elle ne supportait plus et qui, de jour en jour, devenait de plus en plus dure à endurer. J'étais cette enfant, isolée, incapable de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui lui arrivait. Incapable d'accepter une simple invitation à un bal, de la part d'un garçon qu'elle avait pourtant poursuivi sans relâche durant des jours, afin d'en apprendre plus à son sujet. Un garçon qui, chaque fois qu'elle souffrait, apparaissait dans son esprit pour la consoler et lui éviter de se rendre compte de ce qui se produisait réellement. Les agressions et les viols répétés, chaque soir ou presque. Les coups qui finiraient par avoir raison d'elle et de son corps déjà trop vieux pour elle.

-Bella... Tu vas attraper froid, ne reste pas là... entendis-je murmurer à mon oreiller.

Bientôt, je sortis de ma torpeur. Une main caressait doucement mon dos et deux grands yeux d'or étaient perchés à quelques centimètres au-dessus des miens, inquiets. Bien vite, j'entendis d'autres murmures qui ne lui appartenaient pas et je compris que d'autres élèves étaient là et observaient la scène : « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » « Elle s'est fait mal ? » « Qu'est-ce que Cullen fait là ? » « Ils se connaissent ? » « Elle pleure ? » « Quel bébé ! ».

De son autre main, Edward attrapa l'une des miennes et m'aida à me relever, soutenant toujours mon dos, comme s'il craignait que je ne m'effondre et prenait garde à pouvoir me rattraper si tel devait être le cas. Il m'intima de le suivre et, lentement, précautionneusement, il me conduisit jusqu'à sa fameuse voiture. J'hésitai un court instant mais il m'ouvrit la portière et d'un léger signe de la tête, me convainc à m'y installer. Il prit place à mes côtés mais ne démarra pas. Tourné vers moi, il m'observait, comme s'il guettait une nouvelle salve de sanglots. Finalement, après un moment de silence, il parla :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je hochai lentement la tête, incertaine et détournais le regard. C'était un mensonge, certes, dans les grandes lignes, mais je ne me sentais plus si mal, alors que j'étais désormais assise près de lui, dans cette voiture. Je me sentais plus en sécurité.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que te ramener chez toi soit une bonne idée...

Je relevai la tête, surprise.

-Tu vas mal, Bella, grimaça-t-il, comme si lui même souffrait du simple fait de dire ces mots pour moi, Et c'est chaque jour un peu plus dur. Crois-tu que ton état passe inaperçu ? Les autres ne voient peut-être rien mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne suis pas né de la dernier pluie...

Il se tendit à ces paroles mais reprit malgré tout, après un court instant.

-Penses-tu que tes parents accepteraient que tu passes une nuit chez moi si nous prétextions que c'est ma chère sœur, Alice, qui t'invitait en toute amitié ?

Passer la nuit chez les Cullen ? C'était tout bonnement improbable. Jamais Phil n'accepterait. De plus, Edward avait été clair, un peu plus tôt : le simple fait qu'il m'invite au bal dérangeait sa famille. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il en serait si je débarquais soudainement chez eux...

-Ne me force pas à te déposer là-bas, en toute connaissance de cause...

Ses sourcils étaient fronçaient, ses poings fermés et, je pouvais aisément le deviner, son corps tout entier, tendu.

-Je ne peux pas venir chez toi, soufflai-je d'une toute petite voix, Personne ne le souhaiterait.

J'effleurai l'une de ses mains qui se détendit légèrement puis puis je sortis de la voiture, prenant la direction de la maison. Je n'étais pas autorisée à rater les cours, à rentrer ainsi _chez moi_ pour rien, sans excuse valable – et quand bien même en aurais-je eu une, évidemment – mais je ne pouvais rester au lycée plus longtemps et supporter le regard anéanti d'Edward. Car il souffrait, tout son être souffrait et cela était de plus en plus flagrant à mes yeux. J'ignorais encore pourquoi. J'étais « précieuse » pour son double imaginaire, j'étais « stupéfiante » pour lui... Importante, peut-être, dans tous les cas. Je devais rentrer car cela était mieux pour lui et rentrer seule afin de ne pas l'enfoncer, à son tour, dans mes histoires morbides. Je devais le faire car j'étais désormais certaine d'une seule et unique chose, brillant au plus profond de mon coeur en dépit de tout le reste, de tout ce mal : j'aimais Edward Cullen de manière totalement irréelle. Sans le connaître ou parce que je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre à le connaître car je savais déjà tout de lui. Sans comprendre cette sensation mais tout à fait certaine qu'elle était bien là et qu'aucune de mes rêveries n'avait de rapport avec elle. J'aimais Edward Cullen car il était une part de moi, _précieuse_. Irremplaçable, déjà, en si peu de temps. Non... Pas si peu que cela car il me semblait le connaître depuis toujours. J'avais dix sept ans mais il me semblait que j'avais cherché cet être partout où mon cadavre avait pu errer jusqu'alors, trainé, bringuebalé en tous sens... Je n'avais résisté que pour lui et je continuerai de ne résister que pour lui. Je devais le protéger de moi-même et de lui, également car, plus que pour moi, j'avais peur pour lui. Dangereux, disait-il qu'il était ? Non, je n'en croyais rien. Il était un ange, j'en étais intimement persuadée. Moi, j'étais dangereuse. J'attirais les foudres du ciel depuis ma naissance et, restant à ses côtés, je l'attirerais avec moi. Je devais le préserver et trouver une solution en ce sens. Et je la trouverai.

Ce soir-là fut, donc, pire encore que tous les autres, depuis mon arrivée à Forks. Et ma mère était absente. Phil fut particulièrement brutal et, pour la première fois depuis notre arrivée dans cette petite ville, aucune vision ne vint me libérer car j'avais décidé d'être forte et d'assumer. Cela me permettrait d'y voir clair, cela me permettrait de protéger celui que j'aimais. J'endurai la douleur jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se lasser et s'endormir, pauvre masse difforme sur le canapé aussi défoncé que sa victime.

Vers deux heures du matin, mon téléphone vibra. J'étais plongée dans un bain bouillant mais je répondis, malgré tout. Etant donné l'heure avancée, personne n'aurait pris la peine d'appeler s'il ne se passait pas quelque chose de grave. Je ne reconnus pas le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran et c'est donc ma plus belle voix, se voulant sûre et ne tremblait pas, qui résonna dans le combiner, à l'adresse de mon interlocuteur.

-Bella...

Je crus que mon coeur allait rater un battement.

-C-Comment as-tu obtenu mon numéro ? demandai-je, dépitée.

-Alice avait le numéro d'Angela... répondit-il, la voix presque éteinte.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter et jetai de nouveau un coup d'œil à la pendule, installé près de la baignoire.

-Il se passe quelque chose ? Pourquoi appelles-tu aussi tard ?

-Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas...

Je grimaçai mais ne répondit rien, ne voulant ni affirmer, ni mentir.

-Que fais-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Je rougis.

-Je... Je prends... Je prends un bain, avouai-je, gênée mais décidée à dire la vérité tant que je le pouvais.

-Il dort ?

-Oui...

-Tu as mal ? Es-tu blessée ? Non... Je suis idiot, bien sûr que tu as mal et sans nul doute tu es blessée...

Je l'entendis soupirer et je devinais que, de nouveau, ses mains – ou, tout au moins, celle qui ne tenait pas le téléphone – s'était serrée en un poing.

-Je t'apprendrai à danser, lâcha-t-il, soudain.

-Q-Quoi ? bégayai-je, pas sûre d'avoir réellement compris.

-Nous nous entrainerons, tous les deux, et tu seras la plus _stupéfiante_ des jeunes filles présentes à ce bal !

Mon coeur s'accéléra, je me recroquevillai un peu plus sur moi-même, ne voulant plus rien sentir d'autre que ses paroles pénétrant chaque parcelle de mon corps, trempé et ébouillanté.

-Voilà que tu espères réaliser un miracle... le taquinai-je sans tellement y croire.

-Te sauverai-je, si j'y parviens ?

Sa voix était pressée, il était visiblement très inquiet, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Je savais qu'une seule parole aurait suffit ; il aurait foncé et serait arrivé ici, à bord de sa Volvo grise et m'aurait emmené loin de tout cela. Mais j'avais peur, trop peur que tout cela soit bel et bien ma faute et que ce malheur que je trainais ne se poursuive, inlassablement et ne le touche à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Je te sauverai !

C'était une affirmation, cette fois.

-Alors tu n'es pas méchant, tu vois bien, souris-je, tristement, à travers mes larmes silencieuses.

-Demain, je t'attendrai au coin de la rue.

-Bien.

-Repose-toi, Bella... Je te promet que cette nuit il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Il raccrocha. Je sortis de l'eau, me séchait et enfilait rapidement un pyjama qui trainait. Je rejoignis ma chambre et me glissai sous mes draps et, pour la première fois depuis des années, je m'endormis sans mal, à l'aise, en sécurité, car je savais que ses paroles n'étaient pas vaines, n'étaient pas fausses ; il veillait. J'ignorais encore de quelle manière, mais il veillait, il me protégeait.

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_

_**En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous ait pas déçu.**_

_**Cette idylle naissante vous plait-elle ?**_

_**Un peu plus d'action devrait arriver dans les prochains chapitres. Je crois que notre Edward ne va pas rester de marbre très longtemps. Rah ! Dilemme en perspective ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rah !**_

_**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée. En fait, la réalisation de mon film a été bien plus compliquée que prévue et m'a pris tout mon temps, ces dernières semaines. La post-production, c'est un vrai travail de titan, bien plus que le tournage en lui-même. Il n'empêche que c'était une aventure plutôt palpitante. Je ne pensais pas en arriver là et j'espère ne pas m'arrêter de si tôt :)**_

_**En tout cas, j'ai pris du retard sur cette fic et je m'en excuse encore. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, en plus, mais la discussion entre Bella et Edward me semblait important. Je voulais que vous compreniez pourquoi notre beau vampire est si passif, jusqu'à présent. Ce chapitre est assez... lourd, émotionnellement. Nos deux amoureux ne sont pas au bout de leur peine mais je vous promets que le prochain chapitre sera un peu moins tristounet. Après tout, ils ont droit à leur petite dose de bonheur, dans cette histoire aussi ^^ je ne suis pas si sadique que ça, comme fanfictrice ! (c'est autre chose avec mes propres histoires, j'avoue :P)**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Désolée par avance pour les fautes, je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de relire. J'espère que ça restera lisible, malgré tout.**_

_**Et merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre individuellement aujourd'hui mais sachez que je les lis toutes avec attention et qu'elles me font chaud au coeur !**_

_*******_

**He loves me ?**

Le lendemain, en dépit de la courte nuit que j'avais passé, je me levai si tôt et, par conséquent, je partis si rapidement que j'évitai de croiser mon beau-père, encore profondément endormi dans le canapé. La bouche grande ouverte, il ronflait aussi bruyamment que lorsque je l'avais abandonné là, quelques heures plus tôt, exténué par nos morbides ébats. Je préférais, néanmoins, chassé cette pensée aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue. En effet, donc, je n'avais dormi qu'une poignée d'heures mais ç'avait été d'un sommeil réparateur comme je n'en avais plus connu depuis des années. Je savais qu'un ange veillé sur moi, non loin, dans l'ombre brumeuse de Forks.

J'aurais pu, j'aurais dû me méfier de ce garçon mystérieux, hypnotique, dont la beauté surpassé l'imaginable, capable de m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit, après une énième agression de Phil... Mais que risquais-je encore ? Que risquais-je de plus ? S'il était dangereux, s'il devenait, soudain, aussi ignoble que mon beau-père, tant pis ; il ne serait pas le premier et je n'en souffrirais pas davantage – je ne pouvais pas souffrir davantage, j'avais déjà atteint un point de non retour, en ce domaine et dépassé toutes les limites du supportable. Avec un peu de chance, même, s'il était un de ces malades psychopathes, de ceux que l'on voit dans les films et qui vous dévore les entrailles sans amalgames, et bien, au moins me soulagerait-il et, plus encore ; il m'aurait laissé un peu de temps, avant ma triste mort, pour découvrir le véritable sens du mot « vie » et l'amour. Je ne pouvais décemment pas regretter un tel événement, étant donné tout ce qui constituait, jusqu'alors, ma misérable existence.

Au croisement habituel m'attendait la Volvo grise. Edward en sortit, gracieux, majestueux – il ne pouvait pas être un meurtrier sanguinaire... Ou alors, il était le plus sournois et le plus doué d'entre tous. Il fit le tour du véhicule pour m'ouvrir la portière du côté passager. Je m'approchais tranquillement, sereine. Il souriait mais une note de tristesse dans son regard m'alarma et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'arrêter à sa hauteur pour le questionner :

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, rassure-toi.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sceptiques mais certaine de comprendre ce qui pouvait le tracasser ; sans doute ne savait-il pas vraiment comment se comporter avec moi, tout parfait qu'il était. Peut-être doutait-il même que se rapprocher de moi fut une bonne chose, en fin de compte... Je montai dans la voiture et il m'y rejoignit rapidement.

-Tu as sans doute changé d'avis, en ce qui concerne le bal... commençai-je, Mais ce n'est pas grave, je peux compr...

-Ta, ta, ta ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! rétorqua-t-il, souriant un peu plus franchement, cette fois, ayant sûrement compris que j'avais intercepté son mal être, un instant plus tôt, Je tiens à t'apprendre à danser et puis...

-Oui ? demandai-je, désormais aussi avide que la nuit dernière d'en apprendre plus à son sujet ; ses choix, ses motivations vis-à-vis de moi.

Étais-je importante, à ses yeux ? Au moins un tout petit peu moins insignifiante que les autres...? Je l'aimais tellement qu'un rien aurait suffit à faire mon bonheur. Il reprit, coupant court à mes pensées :

-Cela me permettra de t'éloigner de _lui_ et... De passer un peu de temps avec toi.

Je rougis à l'idée qu'il puisse désirer un tant soit peu ma compagnie. C'était un bon point... Non ? Je n'en savais trop rien, en réalité. Je n'avais pas tellement l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais je voulais croire que mon cœur, lui, ne se trompait pas tandis qu'il battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mais un évidence s'imposa, soudain, à moi, désespérante au possible et m'arracha un long soupir :

-Je ne pourrai jamais sortir de la maison sans une bonne excuse... Que dis-je ! Je ne suis même pas certaine qu'_il_ m'autoriserait à sortir même si la maison brûlait...

-Justement, sourit-il, fier, J'allais y venir.

Je le dévisageai, intriguée.

-En dépit de... ce qu'il te fait subir, commença-t-il, exprimant avec difficulté ces faits et les ponctuant d'une grimace de dégoût furieux, J'ai cru comprendre qu'il supportait difficilement ta présence. Il ne serait sans doute pas contre l'idée, donc, que tu puisses chercher et trouver un petit boulot...

-Je ne te suis pas, avouai-je, déroutée.

-Et bien, disons qu'hier tu as lu dans les petites annonces du journal du lycée que ma mère, Esmée Cullen, cherchait une assistante pour quelques temps, afin de l'aider à ranger toute sa paperasse de décoratrice d'intérieur... Et tu as sauté sur l'occasion et a été immédiatement embauchée.

Je restai un instant bouche-bée, incrédule. Venait-il vraiment de me trouver l'excuse idéale ? Je souris puis, sans plus pouvoir me retenir – et comme cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis une éternité – je me mis à rire, comme soulagée, soudain, d'un poids que je trainais derrière moi depuis une éternité. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec un fou rire, causé par une situation comique quelconque. Non, c'était un élan soudain de joie, fort et incontrôlable ; intense. J'aurais pu sauter au cou d'Edward, continuant à rire, au creux de ses bras puissants mais, brusquement, sans que moi-même je ne compris réellement pourquoi, mon rire se fâna et je me mis à pleurer, silencieusement.

-Bella ? souffla-t-il, inquiet, détournant un instant son regard de la route que nous venions de prendre, pour nous rendre au lycée.

J'avais baissé les yeux, désormais, secouée par d'incontrôlables sanglots. Je sentis que la voiture ralentissait mais j'osai relever les yeux pour vérifier si nous étions déjà parvenu jusqu'à notre établissement ou non. Alors, deux de ses doigts fins attrapèrent mon menton et il me força, en douceur, à le regarder. Nous nous perdîmes dans une contemplation silencieuse mutuelle. Son pouce, d'un doux effleurement, fit disparaître mes larmes. C'en était presque de la magie ; comme si je n'avais jamais pleuré.

-Merci, lachai-je, en un murmure, pour ne rien briser de cet instant si particulier.

-Tu n'as à me remercier en rien, sourit-il, cette petite lueur de tristesse étant réapparu au creux de ses prunelles dorées.

Je levai précautionneusement la main vers son visage et effleurai sa joue.

-Pourquoi es-tu triste ?

Il soupira tout en liant nos doigts, sur son visage. Il porta ma main à ses lèvres et déposa un baiser dans ma paume avant de les laisser retomber lentement entre nous, sans rompre leur étreinte.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu ne pleures plus... murmura-t-il, enfin, à son tour, Si j'approche de chez toi, je sais que je incapable de ne pas... C'est un monstre, Bella ! Je m'efforce de me convaincre que ne rien faire... physiquement parlant, contre lui, me permet de rester à tes côtés et qu'il s'agit là de la seule solution envisageable si je souhaite que subsiste un lien entre nous mais... je ne rêve que de le détruire. Je ne suis pas sûr de valoir mieux que lui... Et je suis incapable de prendre une décision réfléchie qui t'aiderait véritablement, faisant fie de mon égoïste et de la peur viscérale que j'ai de te perdre.

Je rougis, malgré moi. Ne venait-il pas de me faire une véritable déclaration enflammée ? Mais ses dernières paroles m'inquiétaient trop pour que je m'arrête là-dessus, pour l'instant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? m'enquis, donc, anxieuse.

-La meilleure solution serait de prévenir les autorités mais...

-NON !

Je me jetai littéralement sur lui, m'agrippant désespérément aux pans de sa veste et ruinant, du même coup, mon genou contre le frein à main et le levier de vitesse – bien que je n'y prêtais guère attention, en réalité. J'enfuis mon visage, couvert de larmes, contre son torse.

-Je t'en prie, pas ça...

L'on m'enverrait dieu-sait-où et ma mère ne le supporterait pas. Il y aurait un procès, il me faudrait raconter mon histoire, _témoigner_... C'était tout bonnement inconcevable. Je n'y survivrait pas davantage que ma mère, en réalité ; elle était ma dernière famille, en dépit de son peu de considération pour ma situation propre. Je savais, au fond, qu'elle tenait à moi mais elle était une enfant. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de qui occupait le rôle de mère et celui de fille, dans l'étrange duo que nous avions toujours formé. Depuis l'arrivée de Phil, elle s'était progressivement éloigné de moi, certes, et je n'avais enduré tout cela que parce que son sourire, en la compagnie de ce... type, me faisait, malgré tout, chaud au coeur. Elle n'était plus seule et lui, contrairement à moi, comblait ce vide que je lisais sans ses yeux depuis temps d'années...

La main d'Edward se posa délicatement sur ma nuque, caressant du bout des doigts ma peau. L'autre, se calant aux creux de mes reins, me rapprocha de lui, dans un position plus confortable. Je pus me blottir contre son torse et, avant même qu'il parle, j'étais rassurée, sachant qu'il ne ferait rien qui aille à l'encontre de ma volonté ; une petite voix, aussi infime soit-elle, en moi, affirmait qu'il ne voulait que mon bien être.

-Je sais ce que cela impliquerait pour toi, souffla-t-il, au creux de mon oreille, son ténor rassurant réchauffant mon cœur brisé, Et, même si cela te libèrerait de _lui_, je ne suis pas en mesure de prendre cette décision à ta place ; je n'en ai pas le droit et je ne tiens pas à le prendre mais...

Il prit mon visage en coupe, me forçant gentiment à le regarder.

-... J'ai peur que ça ne devienne plus grave encore et, de toute évidence, ça ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Il finira par te _détruire_ pour de bon, quand piétiner tout ton être ne sera plus suffisant...

Il soupira, ses mains relâchant leur emprise sur mon crâne, non sans avoir tendrement caressé ma joue. Il semblait si fragile, en cet instant ; désespéré, dépité, perdu... Comme un enfant privé de lumière, loin de sa mère. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire, quoi décider et je ne savais que dire pour l'aider. Je ne _pouvais_ rien pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas m'aider, il ne _devait_ pas m'aider.

-Je ne peux pas rester là, à ne rien faire... reprit-il, tendu, la voix tremblante – de rage, ou d'une immense tristesse, je ne sus exactement lequel de ces sentiments primaient sur l'autre, en cet instant, Je dois t'aider. Bientôt, je suis persuadé que je craquerai. Je ne pourrai plus supporter l'idée même que tu puisses être dans la même ville que lui... Qu'il puisse respirer, impunément, le même air que toi. Alors, qu'il puisse te toucher ou pire encore... Non ! Non, je ne pourrai pas laisser faire cela plus longtemps, non...!

Ses poings se posèrent sur ses yeux tandis qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière, contre l'appuie-tête de son siège. Il ne pleurait pas mais, étant donné son état, c'était tout comme et mon coeur s'emballait à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour mettre un terme à toute cette souffrance qu'une situation qui ne concernait que moi, finalement, provoquait. Il semblait souffrir à ma place. Souffrir le centuple de tout ce que j'avais ressenti sous les coups et les agressions diverses de mon beau-père. Je ne comprenais pas.

-Je ne parvins à me maîtriser, jusqu'à présent, que dans l'unique but de trouver la meilleure solution pour toi, pour te sortir de là sans t'assommer davantage... Si je craquais, je l'annihilerais et tu n'aurais plus à supporter tout ce fardeau mais je ne serais plus à tes côtés... Je ne veux pas te laisser. Mon égoïsme m'en empêcher. Chaque cellule de mon corps, m'en empêche. Chaque parcelle de mon être, aussi infime soit-elle... Je ne veux être qu'avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te protéger de lui, de tous les autres, de n'importe qui, de tout ce qu'il faudra et te rendre le sourire que tu mérites...

Sa voix se perdait, était déformée par la douleur et, pourtant, restait la plus belle chose qu'il m'eut été donné d'entendre. Je restai, malgré tout, figée face à ces aveux. J'aurais dû, sans doute, l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, le forcer à se taire, lui assurant que je comprenais car chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche et reprenait ses explications, il semblait de plus en plus mal en point... Mais je ne parvenais plus à bouger. J'étais paralysée et, lui, était tendu comme jamais ; ses poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, ses lèvres pincées... Il libéra ses yeux qui vrillèrent, soudain les miens. Eux aussi, étaient plus sombres, empreints de fureur, de tristesse, encore et toujours...

Instinctivement, je levai une main vers lui. Enfin. Il soupira, tandis que j'effleurai sa joue puis ses doigts enlacèrent les miens, lentement – il semblait craindre de me briser – et ses lèvres, douces comme le satin, fraiche et dure comme le marbre, se posèrent de nouveau au creux de ma paume puis à la naissance de mon poignet. Je me sentit rougir de plus belle et une vague de bien être me submergea lorsqu'enfin, deux mots, si simples, lui échappèrent :

-Je t'aime...

Lentement, il colla sa joue contre la mienne et, de nouveau, il murmura ces mots. Un frisson parcourut mon échine : du plaisir ? Étais-je véritablement capable de ressentir cela pour un garçon, en dépit de tout ce qui m'était arrivée ? Je me sentais bien, dans ses bras. Je me sentais bien, lorsque son souffle frais envahissait l'espace étroit entre mon cou et mon oreille. Je me sentais bien lorsque sa main caressait tendrement mes cheveux. Lorsqu'il me rapprochait de lui, me permettant de sentir tout son corps contre le mien. Nous ne faisions plus qu'un. J'ignorais totalement à quoi était dû cette symbiose, entre nous mais c'était comme si nous n'avions attendu que cela, tout au long de notre existence ; être enfin réunis. Enfin ensemble. J'ignorais si je serais un jour capable de lui offrir davantage. Si je pourrais lui livrer mon corps en plus de mon cœur, qui lui appartenait déjà entièrement mais la question ne se posait pas, à cet instant. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les autres garçons ; il était à mille lieues de cela, de ces considérations.

Je me rendis soudain compte que si je savais tout cela, c'est parce que ces aveux lui venaient, à lui aussi. Il murmurait à mon oreille que jamais il ne me ferait de mal, qu'il aurait préféré mourir que d'avoir à faire quoi que ce soit contre moi. Il murmurait qu'il ferait tout pour me rendre heureuse. Qu'il commencerait par m'emmener à ce bal, aussi futile soit cette escapade. Il m'apprendrait à danser, dans la clandestinité. Ces instants nous appartiendraient, à nous et à nous seuls. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que mon bonheur.

-Reste avec moi... murmurai-je, Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Il embrassa ma joue et colla son front contre le mien.

-Maintenant que je suis là, je reste, répondit-il, sûr de lui, Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, aussi longtemps que tu jugeras ma présence à tes côtés nécessaire, je serai là.

-Prépare-toi à devoir me supporter toute ta vie, alors !

Un sourire mélancolique fendit son visage.

-Pourquoi encore toute cette tristesse, en toi ? l'interrogeai-je, inquiète.

Il soupira.

-Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Manquerais-tu de confiance en moi ?

-Non ! Bella, bien sûr que non...

Il détourna le regard et se perdit dans la contemplation des bois qui nous entouraient. Nous n'étions plus très loin du lycée. Il s'était arrêté sur le bord d'une route pour pouvoir calmer mes larmes et, finalement, nous en étions là.

-Qu'y a-t-il, alors ? Parle-moi, le suppliai-je, déroutée.

-Je ne peux pas, Bella...

Je restai un court instant silencieuse puis, comprenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, je repris ma place sur le siège passager.

-Allons au lycée... murmurai-je.

Il avait reposé son regard sur moi, anxieux.

-Ne m'en veut pas, je t'en prie...

-Je ne t'en veux pas...

Mensonge. Éhonté. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à me cacher alors que, lui, de son côté savait tout ou presque de ce que me faisait endurer Phil. Ces choses horribles dont personne n'était au courant, lui, il les connaissait. Pourquoi de mon côté ne pouvais-je connaître ses secrets ? Il n'avait pas confiance en moi... J'étais instable. Après tout, qu'étais-je ? Une pauvre fille, violée sans cesse par son beau-père. Quel tableau ! Evidemment qu'il doutait de ma fiabilité. Peu importait réellement ce qui le tracassait, il avait raison de douter de moi. C'était évident ; moi-même je doutais parfois de ma stabilité d'esprit. N'avais-je pas inventé de toute pièce certaine phase de ma vie, à mon arrivée ici ? Ma première rencontre avec lui n'avait été qu'un rêve. Je ne pouvais même pas être sûre que tout ce que je vivais actuellement n'en était pas un, encore et toujours. J'étais folle à lier. Non, il ne pouvait pas me faire confiance.

Il gara la voiture sur le parking du lycée, sans un mot. Il avait dû comprendre que je n'avais plus l'intention d'ouvrir la bouche. Aussitôt qu'il eut coupé le moteur, je descendis du véhicule, mon sac à la main et filait en direction de mon premier cours. Je l'entendis bien crier mon nom mais je ne me retournais pas, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je devinais son air désolé et je ne voulais pas avoir à l'affronter. S'il dissimulait bien sa pitié, pour une fois, il s'était plus ou moins trahi. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, cependant ; j'étais la seule responsable. J'étais une trainée et Phil se chargerait de me le rappeler lors de son prochain assaut, je le savais.

La matinée passa sans encombre particulière. Je trainais ma carcasse d'une salle à l'autre à chaque heure, m'assurant à chaque pas qu'Edward ne surgissait pas à mes côtés, tentant de s'excuser – car j'étais certaine qu'il le ferait alors qu'il n'était pas en tord, dans cette histoire. Je ne le croisai qu'une fois, finalement, et je parvins à l'esquiver par miracle. Je n'eus que le temps de voir son visage se décomposer lorsqu'il comprit que je l'évitais délibérément. Je l'avais blessé et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. S'il s'éloignait, je me laisserais sûrement aller et mourir à petit feu. Phil perdrait son jouet ; ce serait là ma vengeance. Mais je savais aussi, dans le même temps, qu'il s'occuperait de ma mère. Il l'aimait vraiment, elle, en dépit de tout ce qu'il faisait subir à sa fille.

A l'heure du déjeuner, je m'installai seule, à une table en retrait. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller vers les autres et eux ne semblaient pas disposer à venir vers moi, de toute évidence, mais il avait toujours été ainsi. Je ne m'en étonnais plus guère, depuis le temps. Jessica et Angela étaient trop préoccupées par les préparatifs du bal dont la date était de plus en plus proche pour me prêter la moindre attention. Elles ne s'étaient même pas aperçu de mon mutisme, ce matin même et encore moins de ma désertion, à l'heure actuelle. Elles mangeaient ensemble, tranquillement, sans se soucier de moi.

Je me forçai à engloutir quelques bouchées de mon repas mais je n'avais pas le moindre appétit. Un nœud serré. Voilà tout ce qu'était mon pauvre estomac. Sans compté ma gorge obstruée. Je mourais d'envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps jusqu'à ce que de nouveau les bras d'Edward entourent ma taille.

Un baiser, déposé délicatement dans mon cou me sortit de ma rêverie. Je sursautais, surprise, et manquai de tomber de ma chaise. De justesse, deux bras forts enserrèrent ma taille. Un doux ténor s'excusa, véritablement confus, à mon oreille.

-Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

Il me lâcha, doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je ne m'enfuis à toutes jambes dès qu'une échappatoire se présenterait à moi. Je n'en fis pourtant rien car il venait de se planter devant moi, ses grands yeux topazes plongés dans les miens et dont je me délectai avec ivresse, comme si je n'avais pas pu le faire depuis des années.

-M'autoriserais-tu à me joindre à toi ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

Je le trouvais aussitôt adorable, ainsi rendu timide par cette situation embarrassante. Je hochai la tête, simplement, encore incapable de prononcer un mot, perdue dans ma contemplation silencieuse.

Il s'installa et durant un moment il ne dit rien. Puis, finalement, après un long soupir, il parla :

-J'ai toute confiance en toi et je te promets que si un jour je parviens à trouver une... façon de d'expliquer quel est mon secret, je le ferai sans hésiter...

Il posa sa main sur la mienne et, du bout des doigts, y dessina, de manière désordonnée, de douces arabesques. Je frémis.

-Mais je te demande de me laisser du temps et de ne pas me demander de te promettre la vérité. Je... Elle ne serait pas bénéfique pour toi.

Je baissai les yeux, déboussolée mais une seconde plus tard, sa main me força à le regarder de nouveau.

-Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre... Fais-moi confiance, toi aussi, je t'en prie.

Je rougis et acquiesçai, vaincue. Il sourit, très légèrement.

-Sommes-nous réconciliés ? m'enquis-je.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, souffla-t-il, A toi de me le dire, plutôt. Suis-je pardonné ? En partie, tout au moins...?

-Je suis incapable de t'en vouloir, avouai-je, gênée.

Cette fois, il sourit plus largement. Il se leva alors et vint s'agenouiller près de ma chaise. Lentement, ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe et il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Brefs instant d'intimité mais qui me chamboula profondément. Jamais aucun des baisers que j'avais déjà reçu n'avaient été aussi doux. Celui-ci n'en était pas véritablement un, certes, mais il était plus forts que tous les autres, en tout cas.

« Vous avez vu, Cullen a embrassé Swan... » « Ils sont ensembles ?? » « C'est dingue... Ils n'ont rien en commun. Vous l'avez vu, par rapport à lui ? »

J'en avais presque oublié ou nous nous trouvions. Je lui lançai un regard désolée ; je n'étais pas la fille qu'il lui fallait, apparemment, selon les dires. Je ne voulais pas que l'on parle ainsi de lui et être cause de honte. J'allais le lui dire mais, alors que j'ouvrais la bouche, il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, souriant :

-Je me fiche royalement de tout ce que peuvent dire ces insignifiants petits élèves de seconde zone... Il n'y a que toi, ici, qui comptent à mes yeux.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je, ne trouvant plus rien d'autre à dire face à sa superbe majestée.

Il me sourit et, attrapant ma main, me guida dehors, sous les regards envieux de tous les autres élèves. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors, je n'avais plus peur d'aucun d'eux. J'étais fière. J'étais bien.

_**Voilà !**_

_**Est-ce que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré tout ?**_

_**Je me laisse guider par mon instinct, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'imposer de règles, pour cette histoire. J'étais surtout pour me faire plaisir, changer de mes romans et du reste. Certes, je suis dans le romantisme à outrance mais j'espère vraiment ne pas être la seule à apprécier cela... ^^'**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, en tout cas =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Wouah ! Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de reviews sur mon dernier chapitre, à vrai dire ^^' cette histoire vous manquait à ce point ? Cela me fait très plaisir, en tout cas. Merci beaucoup à tous.**_

_**Encore une fois, je ne peux pas répondre à votre reviews, malheureusement, car je me galère déjà rien que pour poster ce chapitre. Ma connexion internet n'a toujours pas cessé de faire des siennes et, visiblement, ce n'est pas près d'être régler (merci Neuf Telecom ! *oui, je fais de la pub : trois mois avec une connexion en pointillé, ça vaut vraiment le coup*)**_

_**Comme vous pouvez le voir, il m'arrive de poster plus rapidement à certains moments mais je fonctionne entièrement au feeling, ce temps-ci. Je n'arrive pas à me forcer à écrire. Il se peut que vous ayez droit à d'autres chapitres, le reste de la semaine, ou peut-être pas. Je n'en sais absolument rien et je m'en excuse. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne la fic' dès que je m'absente un peu plus longtemps que prévu.**_

_**Bref. Je suis vraiment désolée.**_

_**J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre, malgré tout.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

***

**A côté de la plaque.**

_Deux grands yeux or étaient penchés sur moi. Je pouvais déceler sans mal une inquiétude palpable au creux de ces prunelles. Évidemment, je savais à qui elles me faisaient penser, invariablement ; Edward. Mon mystérieux ami. Le seul à connaître mon secret. Le seul à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Mais j'étais persuadée, en cet instant, que le regard qui ne cessaient de me fixer n'était pas le sien. Il lui était semblable, presque en tout point, mais j'aurais pu mettre ma main au feu qu'il s'agissait des yeux d'une jeune fille. _

_-Reviens à toi, je t'en prie... _

_Une voix de fille, j'en étais maintenant certaine. Douce. Incroyablement mélodieuse et, dans le même temps, si triste que je crus être transpercée de toute part par un soudain élan de chagrin, moi aussi, comme contaminée. _

_J'étais pourtant certaine de n'avoir jamais vu cette inconnue... En tout cas, je ne connaissais personne qui soit suffisamment proche de moi et qui put s'inquiéter à ce point de mon état. Encore moi une personne qui correspondit à cette description ; deux magnifiques yeux or, pratiquement identiques à ceux de mon Ange. _

_Je ne comprenais pas._

_-S'il te plait... Ne sombre pas de nouveau... Il..._

_***_

J'ouvris les yeux en entendant la sonnerie de mon réveil déchirer mes tympans avec violence. Je me redressai rapidement, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir plus avant quant à la signification de mon étrange rêve. Je devais me dépêcher de m'habiller avant que Phil ne surgisse dans ma chambre. J'enfilai rapidement ce qui me tomba sous la main – un jean et un pull simple, rien de bien extravaguant – puis je sortis et descendis de manière plus posée, ne souhaitant pas attirer l'attention de ma mère et encore moins celle de mon beau-père.

Ils étaient déjà dans la cuisine. Ma mère était assise à la table, tête baissée sur le journal mais son regard vide m'indiqua immédiatement qu'elle était à milles lieues de ce qu'elle feignait de lire. Phil, lui, était aux fourneaux. Il chantonnait, l'air guilleret et expliquait à ma mère avoir reçu des nouvelles au sujet du prochain championnat qu'il devait faire, avec son équipe. Il ne semblait en rien inquiet de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Renée. Je m'approchai d'elle et embrassai sa joue avant de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle releva un court instant la tête, un sourire désolé accroché à ses lèvres. Je fus d'autant plus bouleversée...

Elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Charlie. Ils étaient pourtant séparés depuis des années et nous ne nous étions vu que très rarement, depuis. J'étais si petite, la dernière fois que je lui avais rendu visite qu'il me paraissait même étonnant que nous ayons été prévenu de l'incident, en tant que famille du blessé. Je ne m'étais, moi-même, pas encore rendue à l'hôpital. Je ne parvenais pas à me faire à l'idée. Mon esprit avait gardé à son propos l'image d'un homme fort, en pleine santé. Triste, certes, de l'éloignement de ma mère et de mes peu nombreuses visites, mais bon vivant et décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre. Je voulais garder de lui l'image d'un père qui, s'il apprenait un jour ce que j'endurai aux côtés de Phil, me protégerait avec fureur. Or, pour le moment, j'étais seule ; il était dans le comas et ne semblait pas près d'en sortir. D'un autre côté, son état me permettait de rester ici et, égoïstement, en cela, je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Étais-je en train de devenir une sorte de monstre sans cœur ? Tout était possible. J'avais lu des centaines de témoignages de victimes de viols et d'agressions. Certaines filles devenaient peu à peu complètement folles, littéralement détruites par ce qui leur était arrivé. Je craignais d'en arriver là un jour, moi aussi... Si ce n'était déjà le cas.

-Bella, tu vas être en retard, me sonna Phil, tout à coup, Les pancakes ont grillé, tu n'auras rien de potable pour le petit déjeuner, de toute façon. Autant que tu y ailles le ventre vide. Je te préfère inconsciente un moment que malade comme un chien.

Très sympathique, comme toujours. J'embrassai une seconde fois ma mère puis je sortis. Lorsque j'eus passé la porte je soupirai et mon rêve me revint en mémoire, aussi soudainement que mon réveil ne m'en avait tiré, ce matin. Il devait y avoir une raison, à cela. Mon subconscient était suffisamment malade pour avoir inventer de toutes pièces ces images mais j'avais cru comprendre, au fil du temps et de mes lectures, que rien n'était jamais dû au hasard, avec nos rêves. C'était un mécanisme important qui nous permettait de faire le point et de « digérer », en quelque sorte, les informations de la journée. Dans mon cas, il m'avait aussi, parfois, protéger – bien que je doutais, maintenant, à chaque instant de l'endroit où je me trouvais vraiment ; tout cela n'était-il que le fruit de mon imagination ou vivais-je réellement ? Aucune idée, finalement.

Je casai toutes mes pensées dans une partie recluse de mon cerveau quand j'aperçus Edward, accoudé à sa voiture, un peu plus loin, au croisement. Il me sourit et s'approcha aussitôt de moi.

-Bonjour, sourit-il en attrapant ma main.

-Salut... rougis-je.

Il me guida jusqu'au véhicule et nous nous installâmes pour aller en cours, comme à l'ordinaire.

-As-tu pu parler de ton _nouvel emploi_ avec tes parents ? me questionna-t-il, alors que nous démarrions.

Je rougis de plus belle et répondit par la négative, d'une toute petite voix. Je reculais ma demande depuis le jour où il m'avait fait cette proposition, en réalité. Et, finalement, il ne restait que très peu de temps avant le bal. Mais j'avais peur de me lancer.

-Désolée, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de placer ça dans la discussion... mentis-je.

-Oh, souffla-t-il, cachant difficilement sa déception, comme les jours précédents, Ce n'est pas bien grave, je suppose. Tu auras d'autres occasions.

-Moui...

Je n'étais pas particulièrement convaincue. Ma mère restait tard, le soir, au chevet de mon père. Voyant son état, les médecins le lui avaient accordé. Nous ne la voyions plus beaucoup, depuis. Mon beau-père en profitait pour..._ faire ce qu'il avait à faire_, avec moi.

-Je pourrais peut-être te donner un petit coup de pouce... proposa-t-il prudemment.

Je devinai qu'il n'osait pas m'interrogeait au sujet de ce qui avait bien pu m'empêcher de parler, la veille. Nous avions convenu, une semaine plus tôt, un soir, sur le chemin du retour, qu'il valait mieux qu'il en soit ainsi, entre nous. Certes, il n'était pas sans savoir ce que j'endurais mais je préférais qu'il ne connaisse pas les détails de chaque soirée que je passais avec Phil. Étrangement, je savais qu'Edward aurait pu l'étrangler, sans remord si, un jour, sa furie contre mon beau-père devenait trop forte. J'étais même prête à parier qu'il aurait pu aller plus loin encore. Il respirait la dangerosité bien que, moi-même, il ne m'inquiéta pas particulièrement. Au contraire, j'étais fascinée par sa présence, son charisme et rassurée dès qu'il se trouvait à mes côtés. Mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable. Quelque chose me disait que cela nous serait particulièrement néfaste, à tous les deux. Je sentais que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Phil... Si Edward s'en prenait à Phil, nous serions séparés pour de bon et je n'étais pas prête à encaisser quelque chose du style.

-Un petit coup de pouce ? répétai-je.

-Je me disais que ma mère pourrait peut-être appeler chez toi pour parler de votre entretien et de ton éventuelle embauche en temps que son assistante...

-Elle est au courant ?! criai-je, effrayée.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! me rassura-t-il, aussitôt qu'il vit mon air paniqué, Rassure-toi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de dévoiler ton secret. Pas même à ma famille.

Je soupirai de soulagement puis demandai, incrédule :

-Pourquoi m'aiderait-elle, alors ? Tu comptes vraiment sur moi pour devenir l'assistante de ta mère ? Je n'y connais rien, tu sais !

Il éclata de rire devant mon air penaud.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit-il, Mais si je lui demande, elle nous arrangera cela sans problème. Elle sait que je ne lui demanderais pas ce genre de service sans raison.

Je hochai la tête. C'était sûrement là ma meilleure alternative. Aussi, je finis par accepter son aide et je sentis immédiatement qu'il était rassuré.

-Elle parviendra à le convaincre sans problème, m'expliqua-t-il tandis que je l'interrogeais du retard, Elle sait y faire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au lycée. Avant de nous séparer, après avoir rejoint le préau du bâtiment principal, il hésita un instant puis me demanda timidement si j'accepterais de manger à sa table, à l'heure du déjeuner. Je l'interrogeais quant à son hésitation ; nous mangions ensemble depuis quelques jours, déjà et je ne pensais pas avoir eu l'air de m'en incommoder.

-Je voulais dire... A la table que je partage habituellement avec mes frères et sœurs. Je... J'aimerais te les présenter.

Je rougis. Moi ? Manger à la table des Cullen ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? J'étais le type même de la fille banale à souhait ; lui et toute sa famille ressemblaient à de véritable dieux grecs et il voulait que je mange en leur compagnie ? De plus, manger était un bien grand mot car, à en croire mes investigations, aucun d'eux n'avalaient jamais une miette. Je serais donc la seule à déjeuner tandis qu'ils me dévisageraient, se demandant sûrement ce que j'avais bien pu faire à Edward pour qu'il tolère ma compagnie.

-Tout se passera bien, m'assura-t-il, voyant que je doutais, Ils sont curieux de te connaître. Alice, plus particulièrement, m'avoua-t-il, étrangement rieur.

Je redoutais maintenant le pire. Alice était une fille pétillante, pleine de joie de vivre et incroyablement jolie – bien que ce fut dans un autre style que sa stupéfiante sœur, Rosalie, dont la beauté surpasser tout ce que ma minable cervelle était capable d'imaginer. Depuis mon arrivée, je l'avais croisé à plusieurs reprises et elle n'avait eu de cesse de me sourire gentiment, comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. J'étais particulièrement gênée par son comportement ; était-ce en rapport avec Edward et la relation que j'avais avec lui ?

_Relation_. Mon teint vira à l'écarlate et Edward dû interpréter cela de travers car il me lança un sourire contrit :

-Ce n'est pas grave... Quand tu seras prêtes, tu n'auras qu'à me le d...

-Non, ce n'est pas ça ! _Tu es une cruche, ma pauvre Bella..._ Je... C'est juste que je risque de ne pas être tellement à ma place... tentai-je de me justifier maladroitement.

Il me sourit, confiant puis déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

-Nous verrons cela tout à l'heure. Si d'ici là, tu ne te sens pas d'attaque, nous ne mangerons qu'à deux. Cela te convient ?

Je hochai la tête, souriante et, surtout, vaincue par son air tout bonnement adorable. Nous nous séparâmes finalement et je filai vers mon premier cours de la journée où m'attendait Jessica et Angela. La première me questionna aussitôt quant à ce que je faisais avec « le beau Edward Cullen », avide de connaître les secrets de notre _relation_. De nouveau, je rougis.

-Il ne se passe rien de spécial... tentai-je de me dérober.

-Allons ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! S'exclama Jess', accusatrice, Vous êtes toujours ensemble ; vous mangez ensemble, il t'accompagne parfois aux cours et, visiblement, il te conduit au lycée et te raccompagne chez toi en fin de journée... Sans compter certains gestes équivoques !

Je déglutis difficilement tandis qu'elle poursuivait son speech ; elle nous avait visiblement étudier sous toutes les coutures et elle ne devait sans doute pas être la seule. Edward était très convoité. Je commençais à comprendre ce que signifiait réellement le fait de se balader au bras d'un demi-dieu.

-Ne t'a-t-il pas embrassé dans le cou, il y a quelques jours, à la cafèt' ?

Cette fois, je dus devenir aussi rouge qu'un homard frit. Elle éclata d'un rire strident qui me glaça le sang ; oui, nous avions été examinés de près.

L'heure qui suivit fut longue. Jessica et sa voisine de table, dont je savais uniquement qu'elle se prénommait Lauren, ne cessaient de me lancer des regards tantôt envieux, tantôt mécontents et de glousser comme des dindes. J'étais particulièrement mal à l'aise.

Heureusement, vint rapidement l'heure d'anglais. J'y retrouvai Edward, déjà installé à notre table commune. Il me sourit quand j'entrai, semblant hésiter entre une certaine frustration et un amusement mal dissimulé.

-Que se passe-t-il ? m'enquis-je, curieuse, tandis que je m'installais.

-Rien, une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser...

Nous ne parlâmes pas vraiment, durant le reste du cours. Il semblait méditer inlassablement au sujet de cette soi-disant blague qu'il avait entendu et je n'osais pas le déranger, comprenant qu'il n'avait dit cela que pour me détourner de la véritable raison qui occupait son esprit.

-Dis-moi, lança-t-il soudain.

-Hum ?

-Le fait que nous passions du temps ensemble, au lycée, ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Je rosis et me tournai vers lui, gênée. Comment en était-il arrivé à cette conclusion ?

-J-je... Non. Pourquoi cela ?

Il haussa les épaules, sans me regarder, feignant de continuer à prendre des notes.

-Je me posais simplement la question.

Je l'observai un moment, silencieuse. Comment devais-je interpréter sa question ? De son côté, il ne me regardait pas un seconde. Il semblait absorbait par les explications du professeur, écoutant attentivement ce qu'il disait à propos du roman que nous étions actuellement en train d'étudier. J'allais lui affirmer une seconde fois que sa présence à mes côtés ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde mais la sonnerie m'interrompit. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et s'enfuit presque aussitôt de la salle. Certes, il embrassa ma tempe, en passant près de moi et me lança un « A tout à l'heure » tout à fait sympathique, mais je sentis que quelque chose clochait. D'ordinaire, à cette heure, il m'attendait et m'accompagnait jusqu'à mon autre cours.

Je sortis, donc, en courant de la salle et le rattrapait alors qu'il refermait son casier, après y avoir rangé quelques cahiers.

-Edward ! l'interpellai-je en évitant de justesse un groupe de filles et, par conséquent, mon bras heurtant les casiers, avant que je ne parvienne enfin à le rejoindre.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en massant mon bras quand je fus parvenue à sa hauteur.

-Oui, oui, ce n'est rien, m'empressai-je d'affirmer, Edward... Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je le vis retenir son souffle, un instant, puis il soupira longuement, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Rien de bien grave ; tu es simplement... difficile à suivre, parfois, m'avoua-t-il, Et je ne suis pas bien patient.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'aime pas passer du temps en ta compagnie ?

-Je crois que tu n'apprécies pas vraiment que toute l'attention soit tournée vers toi et... Je ne t'aide pas à passer inaperçue.

La deuxième sonnerie, signalant la reprise des cours, me fit sursauter.

-File en classe avant de te faire disputer, sourit-il tristement – il n'avait pas cours, à cette heure, de son côté.

Je fronçai les sourcils, décidée à avoir cette discussion tout de suite. Je me fichais royalement d'être punie ou non.

-Est-ce que l'on peut dire que nous... sommes un couple ? Ou ne sommes-nous que des amis proches ?

Très proches. Je n'avais encore jamais eu un ami qui m'embrassait dans le cou et encore moins qui parvenait à me faire un tel effet... Et plus encore, aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais encore regardé comme Edward était actuellement en train de le faire. Un léger sourire, ravageur, aux lèvres et une petite étincelle de joie, pétillant aux creux de ses prunelles. Il était diablement beau et attirant.

Lentement, il s'approcha de moi, me forçant à me coller au casier, face à lui. Il positionna ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et, bientôt, ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes... Elles s'effleurèrent... Puis, tout à coup, il s'éloigna de moi, incroyablement vite.

-Vas en cours, vite, me lança-t-il, Le proviseur fait sa ronde, il arrive.

Je le regardai, interloquée. Était-ce une mauvaise blague ? Pourtant, bientôt, les pas du proviseur résonnèrent dans le couloir. J'attrapai mon sac, qui avait glissé au bas des casiers et filai, rouge de honte, jusqu'à mon prochain cours, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers ce baiser raté. Avait-il seulement eu l'intention véritable de m'embrasser ? Je réalisai maintenant que le noeud qui s'était formé dans mon estomac n'était pas seulement dû à l'appréhension causé par l'arrivée d'un premier baiser mais par la peur, la crainte. Et s'il se moquait de moi depuis le début ? Et s'il n'était pas si différent de Phil ? C'était là tout ce que m'inspirait cette situation particulièrement gênante. J'avais failli embrasser Edward, dont j'étais éperduement amoureuse et, tandis qu'il m'avait sauvé de justesse d'un ridicule encore plus total, en me prévenant de l'arrivée du proviseur, j'étais désormais intimement persuadée qu'il se moquait de moi.

Ce midi là, donc, je l'ignorai avec soin et mangeai en compagnie d'Angela et Jessica, cette dernière en profitant pour me questionner sur ma présence à leurs côtés et non ceux d'Edward. Gênée, je me contentais de l'ignorer du mieux possible, nourrissant une nouvelle rumeur, à mon sujet ; je venais d'être plaquée lamentablement par le bel Edward Cullen.


End file.
